Dark Tides 1: Darkness Rising
by Sharnorasian Empire
Summary: Knowledge is power; when one is placed in an unknown situation with the knowledge of two worlds, then they have great and terrible power. Knowledge from one world will always shape another's. Rated M; story complete.
1. Chapter 1: Xaphras and Dana

A/N: My first D&D fantasy non crossover story, the sequel will be a crossover. Oh this is truly how Xaphras' parents died so be nice OK?

Dark Tides

Chapter 1: Xaphras and Dana

On a hill near a dark forest a tall figure in black watched over the lands. Thoughts flew through his mind; memories locked within his mind were sorted. Faces of friends long gone. He sighed quietly before a loud cry of help broke the monotony of the night for him. In a part of the forest, a red haired, green eyed sorceress fled from her pursuer. She chanted off a quick spell as four glowing rays of flame impacted the bipedal werewolf chasing her. It howled in pain and rage as it was flung back slightly, giving the sorceress another chance to cast the same spell. This time the flames forced it over the edge of a ravine it and she had jumped over.

The man turned and his gaze picked up the running forms of a woman and two werewolves chasing her as they broke from the woods. One was scorched by multiple fireballs the other bruised, obviously by magic missiles considering the spell the woman tossed at it. The five orbs of pure energy beat the bipedal wolf back. A small smirk graced the man's face as he transformed into a Dire Wolf. It would be a change from the loneliness he had been experiencing for a very long time. He charged down the hill and tackled both wolves, rolling away from the snarling beasts as his black sword unsheathed itself from his gloved hand. The sorceress tripped and rolled with a spell on her lips. A blade unsheathed itself from her gloved hand as she prepared herself to die only to find a tall black cloaked man decapitate one of the wolves. The man jumped back before leaping forwards, piercing the wolf in the heart causing it to drop to the ground with a howl and a gurgle. The man decapitated the wolf he stabbed, smirking as he did so.

The woman gasped for breath as he offered a hand. "Many thanks for saving me."

A soft voice answered her. "Not a problem my dear. Might I have the honor of your name?"

"Dana." She replied.

The man cocked his head before shaking it, almost as if he were shaking off a thought or memory.

"I am Xaphras." He said bringing her hand to his lips. Dana the sorceress gasped before giggling, her emotions still running wild. "Why were the wolves chasing you?"

"Thank you Xaphras, I was out looking for spell components and herbs."

"Ah, a necessary part of spell casting. Besides, regardless of what some might think of me, it would be wrong to have left you to the mercies of those beasts."

He was careful to not let her see his face within the cowl of his cloak which was pulled over his head.

"Might I see the face of the man who saved me?"

He sighed. It was a cold night and yet she noticed no cloud of air around his mouth. Either he was holding his breath…or not breathing at all.

"Very well." He said, pulling down his hood.

Dana's green eyes met gleaming red and her eyes widened in astonishment and fear. His skin was pale as death, his features almost lupine in grace, and in his mouth which was bared in a half smirk, half grimace, showed elongated canines.

"Vampire." She gasped. Her hands came up and she chanted a spell. He responded with a motion she recognized as a clerical spell and his power dispelled hers, causing the magic to fizzle.

"Yes I am. That was not very polite to throw a fireball spell at your savior; you had no problems with me until you discovered my race. Regardless of the fact that I am undead and viewed as evil, I am not interested in killing you. Would you please stop your hostile motions, I am no threat to you currently. I merely wish for some company."

"No threat to me _currently_." Dana sneered, taking a defensive position as she moved with the grace of one who had trained many years with a blade. "What about later? I am not interested in becoming a thrall or a spawn. Be gone undead or I shall destroy you!"

Xaphras sighed. It seemed he would have to subdue her to at least make her listen to him. He moved quickly into sword range knowing she could not risk casting a spell with him so close. Moving with the unholy speed he was blessed with, Xaphras struck a blow that made Dana cringe, his long sword clashing against her smaller short sword. She swung for his neck attempting a decapitation but it was parried with ease; the vampire had attained a mastery of arms while alive three centuries prior and his skills had only increased over time. He swung for her legs but she jumped over the swing. Minutes passed as the two battled back and forth. Xaphras' next blow, however, was a two handed blow that hit the glowing blue force shield that sprang into being on her arm. Her return strike was blocked by a similar shield. Xaphras's blade clashed with Dana's again and twisted into a sword lock, tearing the hilt from Dana's grasp. He lunged and grappled with her, quickly making eye contact. His will lashed out in an attempt for dominance but the will of a sorceress was hardly weak. Both minds struggled before Xaphras grimaced and backhanded her carefully, holding the majority of his strength back. Dana struck her head on a rock and the world went black for her.

Xaphras smirked again; it would be so easy…but no it was much better to feed when they were willing. Absently, he noticed a greater power he was quite familiar with swirling around him, watching him. The vampire pulled some rope from his pack and bound Dana tightly, binding her wrists to prevent any wiggling or utilizing the somatic components for a spell. He gagged her as well as some spells could be cast merely by speaking the incantation alone.

**"Xaphras."**

The dark presence heralded the lord of death and Xaphras' patron god Nerull,

"What is your will milord?"

**"Why have you not killed or turned the woman yet?"**

"I was hoping the slaughter of the wolves would please you enough to let her live. I am lonely and another sorceress would not go amiss among the ranks of your followers milord."

The form taken by Nerull was currently a lich, a skeletal mage.

**"You believe she could be convinced to follow me?"**

"I am hopeful of it. As you most likely have noticed milord, she is a skilled swordswoman."

**"Indeed. To hold back a vampire as powerful and well-trained as yourself for five minutes is impressive."** Nerull admitted. **"Very well then. I hope you convince her to join us, for her sake."**

Xaphras bowed. "By your command milord."

Nerull faded, his attention diverted elsewhere, allowing some freedom of thought to the vampire.

_'Convince her? Well it would be a shame to waste such beauty. Why is it that the one girl I find that seems my type is from another world?'_ Xaphras growled in his mind, his memories turning back to his time on his old world of Earth and how he had come to Faerun in the first place. He picked up Dana and threw her over his shoulder before returning to the ruins he had stayed in for the past twenty five years. The ruins were once part of a way station to the long abandoned Elven city of Myth Drannor. The inn ironically was the most intact building, the rest of the waystation had long since collapsed or was on the verge of collapse. About three-quarters of the inn was still inhabitable, and Xaphras had modified one of the lower rooms into a prison, A deep pit was dug inside and a dug out area was added as a latrine with spells to keep it fresh and clean.

Xaphras set the unconscious redhead down in the pit, one enchanted to prevent the casting of magic within. His mind turned back to what he once was, his living name long forgotten. In his chambers within the ruins were hallmarks of his other world of Earth: a device called a computer and a phone, both enchanted long ago to repair themselves and never needing a power source. He drained the last of a goblet of blood and thought back…

_October 31st 2013, 300 years prior_

"Hi guys." The living Xaphras said to his parents though no answer was forthcoming as expected as he read their tombstones.

Both had died in their 40's. His father was from the United States of America, a soldier. His mother was a computer technician from Canada who had once owned a company that dealt in high tech locks before it was bought by the government.

"Sorry I didn't come to visit lately, school was killing me. I finished my bachelor's degree in Psychology today; I'm moving on to graduate studies now. Oh, how did I do? Well I finished in the high 'A' range. 4.23 GPA as I ended…Gods I miss you guys. It's not fair… not fair at all." He snarled.

Both had been killed by a drunk driver in a car accident having been rammed head on by a truck going 120 in a 50 zone. He cried quietly, lulled to sleep by sorrow and the quiet after having a long and stressful day. He wished for power, the power to change life as it was. When he woke, he had found himself in a dark set of ruins before a beautiful woman attacked him, biting him. He had managed to decapitate her by slamming her head into a doorway and slamming the door on her trapped neck with all his considerable might. But the wound in his neck and the venom in his blood claimed him, lulling him to sleep. When he awoke he had become a creature of the night, a vampire, immortal but never able to walk in sunlight again.

Eric, Mike, Ryan and Alex, his old friends, he could still recall their faces now; he has an eidetic memory as such he would be forever able to remember all that happened to him.

Xaphras snarled to himself as he broke free of his memories. Returning home was his wish and he had joked about similar things with his friends; two of them promised that such a change would not bother them. But if he did return, in the words of his old self, he wanted them to put their money where their mouths were. He had done terrible things in Nerull's name, and what he wondered most was, was there anything of the friend they knew left in him?

"Ok Nosferatu, stop the pity party." Xaphras snarled jokingly to himself. He walked to the prison pit where Dana had awoken.

"Spells won't work there, it's an anti-magical sphere." He called down.

Dana just glared.

Xaphras turned to mist and floated down to where Dana lay on a mattress that he put there for the comfort of the occupant. "If you be nice and cooperate I will ungag you."

Dana still glared but nodded.

"I'm sorry I had to remove your gear, but I do not wish to fight."

"Let me go please?" Dana asked quietly, realizing she stood no chance against him.

"Soon." Xaphras promised. "I've been alone for three centuries. Can you begrudge me a little company? I've been alone since I was 17 when my parents were killed in a…wagon accident of sorts at high speeds."

Dana's gaze softened a little; she was kind-hearted person and could at least sympathize. Her father had physically disapproved of her magic and had been nearly killed by Dana's untrained powers as they lashed out in anger and protection. So she had fled. Her parents, if they still were alive, resided in a different land than the one she now called home. The vampire healed the cut on her head with a quiet apology.

"What do you want of me?"

"Just somebody else I can talk to and perhaps engage your arcane services in time when I grow to trust you." Xaphras shrugged.

"Can I be untied?"

"You might have something I missed; I can recognize a rogue after all this time. You trained your powers and skills at the same time. I am impressed; there are not many who can."

Dana blushed a little at the truthful compliment.

"So until I can fully trust you… no." Xaphras stated.

Dana sighed and shifted, mentally cursing as she noted the dagger missing from her boot.

"And I am a great reader of body language, so no; there are no daggers in your boots." The Vampire grinned playfully before he noticed Nerull's presence gathering again.

"I will be back soon with some water for you." He promised as he turned into a bat and flew away.

"Yes milord?"

**"Just a preliminary check on her." **Nerull's voice answered.

"It will take time milord; time I'm certain we immortals have. I need to build her trust in me and I am building a plan as we speak."

The voice gave an acknowledgement before fading again.

"Oi! Can't get a moment's peace." Xaphras muttered to himself.

He collected a bottle of fresh water for Dana and brought it down for her, letting her drink. He checked her for a concussion and then let her sleep before retiring to his coffin for the coming day to rest.

A/N Well here's the first chapter of Dark Tides… Any thoughts anyone? Constructive criticism and praise are welcome if you flame, they will just be used to fuel the sun's solar furnace.

SE


	2. Chapter 2: Acquainting

A/N: I realize that panthers are not normal familiars for Sorcerers but she has the Improved Familiar feat so please grant me this little thing. My DM did it for me when I asked.

Chapter 2: Acquainting

Three days after Dana's capture, life settled into a mild routine for her at the bottom of the pit prison. Included was a latrine which was enchanted for the comfort of the one trapped in the pit. Xaphras at least untied her legs but her hands were still bound in front of her. Unfortunately, rogue or not, Dana had no way to loosen the knots as trying just made them tighter and more painful. For Dana, the first day was spent mostly in silence. A few mild questions from both sides were asked and answered but Xaphras knew an awkward silence was to be expected. Xaphras kept his nightly feedings out of Dana's sight as Nerull had gifted him with an altered goblet of sustenance to fill with blood. As such he did not bother the redhead with the necessities of being a Vampire.

The second day was better for both parties. Dana found that Xaphras understood magic and Sorcerers far more than she expected. If she didn't know better she would have sworn his knowledge was from the practical experience of an arcane caster. In actuality Xaphras had, in his former life on Earth, role-played a number of Sorcerer characters in Dungeons and Dragons games as well as being a Dungeon Master for several games. As such, this gave him an insight into the arcane that many would not expect of him. In addition to book-learning, he had also battled and slain many Sorcerers and Wizards over the course of his immortal life.

The third day, Xaphras told Dana to call her familiar to her, informing her that he would let it stay with her as long as both cooperated and did not try to escape. Dana quickly used her empathic link with her panther to summon the big black cat. The panther snarled at the Vampire but otherwise cooperated with the wishes of his mistress. Pa'das was the cat's name and she had summoned it when her father had gotten a little physical with her about her using her powers. The panther has quickly discouraged any further activity on her father's part and she had left.

Days went by slowly for Dana and while Xaphras played chess against her several times to try and alleviate some of the dullness, she was still left with little to do. He remained gentle with Dana as long as she cooperated, which she was careful to do. After all, Dana was no fool; she had no gear, was trapped in an anti-magical environment, and was not willing to risk her familiar or herself against a being that held all the advantages in strength and speed. Fortunately Xaphras never harmed her aside from the initial fight between the two. Days turned into a week and Xaphras never did anything inappropriate to Dana nor her panther Pa'das. The Vampire did allow her out to identify a couple magical items for him, though he kept a close eye as she did so. In the back of her mind, she knew clerics were strong in spellcraft knowledge and Xaphras would not be happy if he saw her casting any other spells, especially combat ones.

Much to her surprise, Xaphras soon gifted her with a powerfully enchanted cloak of resistance to keep for her services. Weeks soon passed by in a flash. Over the month Dana had slowly defrosted due to the gentleness of her captor; she became more open about herself and her personal history to Xaphras who gave a carefully edited version of his life.

"When I was still alive I was a scholar, studying in the field of medicine to be what was and probably still called a Psychiatrist. Our job was to be healers of the mind. You see, our realm was weak in magic and divine faith but we had become powerful in technology and warfare. My father was a soldier and my mother was a…a merchant."

Dana looked at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"You hesitated. How do I know you are not stretching the truth?" She accused him.

Xaphras cursed in his mind, but fortunately he was skilled at misdirection. "My dear, I am trying to remember things from three centuries ago. I think a little hesitation is to be expected."

Dana snorted in agreement.

"You are much too suspicious." Xaphras continued. "I have no reason to lie about my life when I was alive."

"Fair enough." Dana acknowledged. "Sounds like it was a busy life."

"Quite, but not as glamorous as this considering I met such a beautiful woman."

Dana laughed gently. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I'll have you know some girls were practically throwing themselves at me due to my handsomeness." Xaphras said glaring playfully at the redhead.

"Anyone special?"

"Not there but hopefully someone here will accept me in all my aspects, especially the fact that sunlight and me no longer get along very well, to say the least." Xaphras sighed before looking away.

"Would you please excuse me? I shall return in a little while."

Dana nodded as Xaphras flew away as mist leaving a puzzled but amused Sorceress.

"Well Pa'das, at least we cannot fault him for his manners."

"_No we cannot, but I still say you should let me have him."_ The panther said.

To anyone else the noises the animal made would seem like nothing more than natural panther sounds but Dana could understand her familiar's tongue as fluently as her own.

"Listen cat, maybe those big front teeth of yours are sapping your brains, but let me educate you on something. You cannot climb sheer surfaces; remember what happened last time? You think I enjoy having your oversized carcass crashing down on me?"

The panther, if it could, would be blushing at that moment.

"Second, I cannot use magic and have no weapons on me. Even if you beat him off he heals amazingly fast."

The panther bowed its head in acknowledgement of the facts but glared at the reminder of its lack of grace.

Xaphras drank deeply from his goblet as he noticed Dana's neck was looking a little TOO appetizing at that moment. She'd never trust him if he bit her, intentionally or not, at least not without her permission. Xaphras snorted quietly, recalling that Dana had been flirting with him lately.

_'Figures, the one girl who actually feels right for me is many centuries my junior AND from another world, at least from my perspective. That is going to be a fun conversation when it comes. Good evidence though, phone, computer, handgun. I cannot believe I still have this intact 10$ bill after all this time.' _Xaphras groused mentally as he went back to Dana and her familiar.

Dana turned her gaze onto the Vampire but it was no longer filled with venom like it had been in the early days. Xaphras brought out a chessboard and pieces.

"I thank you for not feeding within my sight. It bothers me a little though I realize it's necessary for you." Dana said quietly as she set up the white side.

"True. While I do retain the capability to eat regular food and enjoy many dishes, it holds no nutritional value for me anymore." Xaphras moved a pawn in response to Dana's first move.

"Pity." She moved a knight.

"I suppose, but then if I had not been turned I would never have met you." Xaphras said carefully moving a pawn for a defensive strategy.

"If you don't mind me asking, I know it's a sensitive subject for you but… was it willing or not?" Dana asked, hesitating on the topic that had been normally avoided or discouraged.

"Not. I killed the Vampire that turned me. I was skilled and strong when alive and am even more so now."

"I could see the marks of a very well trained swordsman." Dana said quietly.

"I do apologize for how I first treated you but you must understand that I do not enjoy having my head removed…again. It is an unpleasant feeling."

"I can imagine. Rather like having a clumsy panther crashing onto one's body."

"_Am I EVER going to hear the end of that?" _The panther groaned out in response.

"He's complaining about you never letting that go is he?" Xaphras asked with a grin.

"How did you know?" Dana asked.

"I have had similar problems with my parents. A particular memory sticks out in my mind as they asked me to put a chicken in the pantry when I was quite young and a little scatterbrained. I left it out and the dog got it. It promptly got sick and my father had to clean up after it." Xaphras said quietly with a self-depreciating smile while Dana giggled quietly.

"I know, I know." Xaphras groaned as the cat rolled its eyes in sympathy.

The Vampire smiled, enjoying the time with Dana, and surprisingly for him his heart did not seem as dead as the rest of him. After the game Dana kissed him on the cheek and bid him goodnight as Xaphras left for his 'day'.

More days passed as the two spent time together. Xaphras found a quick mind in Pa'das as Dana translated for the panther. Both soon grew to respect the other as Xaphras did not invade any unwanted or expected boundaries in his budding relationship with Dana. Xaphras found it difficult to imagine a future without the redhead, who somehow managed to insert herself into his long dead, cold heart.

"_Pa'das I must be losing my mind." _Dana said in 'cat speak'.

"_Must be?"_

"_Oh quiet you! I-I actually think I am falling for him."_

"_Well he would be a tremendous help to us if we get into further scrapes. Besides, you are falling for him I can see it. You two seem made for each other.'_

Dana spluttered in surprise.

"_Seriously?"_

The panther nodded in response.

Dana shrugged before heading to bed, thoughts running through her mind about her life and, strangely, a future with a Vampire. Days passed in silence and Xaphras left some supplies for Dana saying he had to leave to deal with something for the night and possibly the next day. Dana pouted slightly playfully commenting about useless conversationalists that spat hairballs. Pa'das pinned Dana to the ground and gave her a tongue bath in response causing all three to laugh. Soon after, Xaphras returned with new adventuring gear for both him and Dana. One of the Vampire hunters had a powerful ring of protection which was better than his by two circles. He passed his old one off to the grateful Sorceress.

_Time skip_

Seven months later Xaphras was dealing with a pair of Paladins who had taken it upon themselves to kill the Vampire they found while adventuring.

'Whoever said no rest for the wicked was right.' Xaphras groused to himself as he sidestepped the Paladin he was currently fighting outside the ruins. Dodging another attempt to skewer him and rebuffing a turning attempt with the powers granted by Nerull, Xaphras decapitated the holy warrior. Suddenly a fireball engulfed the other Paladin and a panther broke his neck.

"Thank you my dear." Xaphras said turning to the black garbed, red-haired Sorceress that now accompanied him.

"Not a problem Xaphras." Dana walked to a clearing in a nearby wood before casting a secure shelter there. She invited the Vampire in while her panther walked by. "Xaphras when was the last time you fed? Why do you not have that goblet of blood you showed me a couple months ago?"

"That goblet would not leave the confines of the ruins where I was staying." He explained. "Every time I packed it tight and left, I found it gone and back in the chambers I had used. I was going to go feed on those fresh corpses." Dana sighed and shrugged.

"Xaphras I care about you greatly and trust you. If I let you feed on me, only taking what you need for a few days, my body can handle that. Can I trust you to respect that?" She asked carefully.

Xaphras looked shocked before nodding.

"I can and I thank you for allow-" Pa'das sneezed and yowled at Dana while interrupting Xaphras.

"_Would you two just mate already? You want him badly and he wants you! The amount of pheromones you two are putting off is making me sneeze!"_

Dana blushed in response to her cat's bluntness and indignant complaint.

"Do I want to know what he said?" Xaphras asked in amusement at the red faced woman who sighed before kissing him. Xaphras' eyes went wide before kissing back.

"I love you." Dana said quietly.

"And I you my dear Dana." Xaphras said quietly, the gleam in his red eyes made her shiver pleasantly.

"Who would have thought I would have fallen for a Vampire?"

"Well I do." Xaphras said kissing her again before sinking his fangs into Dana's neck. Dana moaned loudly as the venom affected her body as Xaphras took what he needed to survive. After he finished, the Vampire healed Dana with his clerical powers, both then decided to explore the new part of their relationship.

A/N Chapter 2 done. I think a vampire's bite has some sort of powerful aphrodisiac in it, otherwise why would somebody sit still while getting bit?

SE


	3. Chapter 3: The Shadowed Keep

**Chapter 3: The Shadow Keep**

_7 years after Chapter 2…_

Xaphras Deathwalker, Vampire elder, stared into a pool in the dark, viewing a reflection that no longer appeared in a mirror.

_Who are you? How much of you remains of what once was?_

"Love, come back to me." A female voice implored softly.

Xaphras turned back to the magical shelter that his wife had put up for the oncoming day and stared at the beautiful redhead, his wife of 6 years, Dana. His sorceress/rogue, per her wishes and his studies into Vampire lore, much like the Death Knights from the fictional world of Azeroth; a male Vampire like him would still be able to have children provided the woman was alive and Dana wanted a family first before he turned her.

Xaphras walked back and closed the door to the shelter which sealed magically. His wife pressed her bare chest into his, hissing quietly at the cold skin. He kissed her as she moaned into his mouth, tasting a bit of her blood on his lips. Due to Dana's magical Ring of Sustenance, Xaphras could take blood from her as necessary and heal her afterwards with no ill effects, ensuring food was not a problem for either of them.

"Come to bed love." She insisted gently.

Xaphras smirked and obeyed, letting himself fall asleep while listening to the thrum of Dana's heart.

The next night Xaphras sat, watching his wife as she dressed and grinning at her.

"I suppose it's pointless to ask why you're staring?" Dana asked rhetorically.

"It's about as pointless as asking me to walk in the sunlight." Xaphras replied quietly.

"Hmm." Dana wiggled her backside suggestively before she finished dressing.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something my darling rogue." He stated.

"Oh?"

"I caught wind of a treasure hoard, among which is a magical ring that will allow me some leeway in some of my vulnerabilities." He explained.

Dana turned her green eyes wide in surprise. "Really?"

Xaphras nodded. "A ring that protects me and allows me to walk in daylight. One that acts similar to a lich's phylactery."

Dana grinned. "Wouldn't need your coffin to regenerate anymore would you?"

"Not with that ring in my hands." Xaphras smiled in agreement.

"Would be nice to walk in the daylight with you." Dana said.

Xaphras nodded, a wistful and sad expression on his face. "It would be nice to feel the sun on my face again after 3 centuries without it. Or to walk in the sun without going off like a fireball spell."

Dana hugged him from behind.

"I am sorry my love. My dear Xaphras." Dana said quietly and remorsefully while the Vampire leaned into her.

"Let's be careful OK?" She asked. "I only have three charges on this wand of true resurrection and after using the last wand I had on you twice. Just remember I can set off any poison traps without worry. You cannot." Dana sighed quietly.

"I will not lose you! By Nerull I swear it!"

Power flowed around Xaphras in response to his oath.

"Xaphras…" Dana began.

"I love you too much!" Xaphras insisted. "Every day I count my blessings that you love me enough to want me, to raise our children together and eventually eternity with me."

Dana nodded quietly as the Vampire mused, talking about other planes of existence but decided to leave that for another day. The married couple left the shelter as it faded and stepped into the night. Dana put on the analogue to magical contact lenses that allowed her perfect vision in night and total darkness like her husband.

"Xaphras, do you have a ring that allows you to see through objects?"

Xaphras knew what she was talking about.

"Yes my people call it X-ray, and I am wearing it now."

"But I'm the one who should use it since I'm the one who deals with the traps." Dana suggested reasonably.

"It's physically draining on your body and can kill you if you use it for too long." Xaphras explained. "Let the person who's already dead wear it."

Dana huffed before noticing a glint in his eye.

"You!…Ohhh I'm glad you only acquired that recently!" She exclaimed hotly.

Xaphras laughed quietly as Pa'das walked by, rolling his eyes.

"_Mated or not can you spare my ears please?" _The panther complained before yowling as Dana cuffed his ears in response.

"Wondrous. A complaining familiar and a blasted, perverted, Vampire husband." Dana grumbled under her breath as she walked beside Xaphras.

The immortal creature smirked. His hearing had been excellent while he was alive and now it was even more superior, his Vampire powers allowing him to hear every word.

"Oh please nothing I have not seen." Xaphras drawled in amusement.

"Oh spare me you—OWWW!" Dana yelped as the panther nipped her.

"Oh shut it you self-centered, overgrown flea bag!" Dana snarled. The panther sat on its haunches in surprise.

_"Flea bag? I bathe more often than you!"_ The panther yowled in annoyance.

"Using one's own tongue as a repeated bathing instrument is not something to be proud of." Dana retorted.

Pa'das slunk behind her and began making faces at Dana behind her back as he sulked. Xaphras shook his head in amusement at the two as they travelled with him, sneaking glances at her every now and then.

Xaphras had been saving 3 magazines for his Desert Eagle .50 handgun all this time and he foresaw that he'd be using them now. Knowing his luck, he'd have to fight a Balor demon or two. He sighed as he and his wife approached the keep, or what was left of it. Much of the upper structure had collapsed over the years from lack of upkeep but many creatures waited below with treasure and power for the pair to acquire. They crept into the castle, eyes enchanted to see magic as they searched the rubble, finding a multitude of items. A ring capable of countering spells, enchanted gloves capable of adding the physical power of a large Ogre to the wearer's own strength, and an amulet that allowed the wearer's skin to become as hard as dragon scales. After splitting up the new gear, both descended through the ruins quieter than ghosts. Dana peeked around a corner as she heard some noises ahead. Her eyes widened as she saw a circle of shadowy creatures, creatively called Shadows, nearby. One immediately noticed her and hissed at the others before lunging at the redhead.

Dana gave a quiet _eep_ as the eight Shadows charged her. Dana sprang back and began casting a Fireball, barely managing to get it off. Three of the Shadows were annihilated from the force of the spell's magic. Undaunted, the other five continued forward, their forms somewhat distorted by the damage the fireball had wrought. One swiped at the sorceress who twisted out of the way. The next two hit her, draining her energy and the blow of the third sent Dana into unconsciousness. The fourth and fifth were suddenly cleaved apart by a flaming blade that spun at speeds the human eye would struggle to track.

Xaphras was enraged; anybody touching his wife in an inappropriate manner would suffer his wrath! Few things could keep up with the raw speed of an elder vampire, especially with a blade enchanted to move more swiftly than normal, and the Shadows were no exception. One Shadow was sliced through the abdomen twice in a fraction of a second and then decapitated. The next suffered the thousand cuts treatment until it faded from existence in agony. The threats dispatched, Xaphras quickly healed his unconscious wife.

"This is the third time this week something knocked you out." He commented.

"Quiet you." She replied tartly. "I'm a rogue and a mid-level sorceress; I'm not all THAT durable."

"I beg to differ. Do try and keep your bloody cat with you." Xaphras reminded her.

Said panther wove through his mistress' legs, purring in apology.

"Glad I bought armor for you." Dana muttered to her familiar.

"_Me too. Chafes a little, but it's fine otherwise."_

Xaphras looked his wife over, making sure she was well before they continued on. Dana quietly crept around, trailed by the large cat, slinking in and out of the shadows stealthily. Xaphras suddenly smacked himself in remonstration as he turned into mist and joined the three in scouting. Dana noticed Pa'das looking up and saw a humongous spider hanging in its web above her, having missed her with its poor eyesight. Dana cursed in her mind before she quietly muttered a spell. Four Scorching Rays struck the spider which crumpled into death, its legs curling up over it.

Dana shrugged as she checked a nearby door. Finding no traps she clicked it open with her lock-picks. A long room lay beyond with blocked stairs leading into what was one of the turrets of the castle. Dana began searching the walls, carefully searching for secret entrances and exits. A few moments later she made a soft noise of triumph as she found a hidden switch. Preparing herself with a Stoneskin spell, she casted it twice more, one for Pa'das and Xaphras. Both of them nodded as Dana triggered the opening latch, only to step back a moment later as a towering creature known as an Ice Devil stepped into the room.

"Oh great." Xaphras muttered as his mind repulsed the aura of fear surrounding the Devil, as did Dana.

Xaphras lunged, batting the creature's spear aside and landing a blow on the Devil. Unfortunately, Devils and Demons had tough skin and powerful protections that could only be overcome by certain weapons. As such, the blow did not have as much effect as it would against a human enemy. From the side Pa'das charged, clawing, biting, and raking his claws against the Devil. The Devil spent more time fighting Xaphras as he was obviously was the greater threat with spear and sword crashing against one another. Fortunately, the Vampire's speed allowed him to gain the upper hand in the fight. Xaphras ducked a skewering attempt and sliced the blade across the back of the Devil's leg. Against any other opponent it would have hamstrung them, but to the Devil it was merely painful. Suddenly an enchanted short sword buried itself into its back. The Devil screeched in pain and tried to turn but Pa'das tackled it, knocking it to the ground. The Devil managed to throw its spear behind it, earning a pained screech from Dana before Xaphras decapitated the Devil.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Xaphras exclaimed in anguish; the spear had pierced through Dana's heart killing her instantly.

"Thank Nerull I have this wand." He muttered fervently, as he pulled the Wand of True Resurrection from his belt. Xaphras carefully removed the spear before reviving his wife.

"Owww." She moaned as her soul was linked back to her body before it could float freely. "GAK!"

Xaphras pulled her into a hug to reassure himself that she was alive. Unfortunately he also had the side effect of squeezing Dana too tightly.

"Unlike *wheeze* some people *gasp* I NEED air." Dana protested.

Xaphras' arms slackened allowing his wife to breathe again.

"Sorry love, but I cannot lose you. I'd rather suffer slow and painful death without you in my…well, undeath." Xaphras belatedly realized he had nobody in his 'life' right now considering he was dead as a doornail.

"Likewise Fangs." Dana smirked.

Xaphras just groaned at the nickname his wife had bestowed on him a few years ago, though she only called him that when she was either peeved with him or trying to annoy him playfully.

"Why I ought-a…" Xaphras threatened playfully to his wife who shied back, playing along.

"No! Please, oh Vampire Lord, do not harm this poor sorceress I beg you!" Dana begged playfully as she retreated.

Xaphras advanced on her, his fangs bared in a grin.

"Harm you? Never. Make you scream in pleasure? Oh yes!" Xaphras was over 5 inches taller than Dana but now he almost towered over her. Dana quickly cast a secure shelter spell and fled into it, but welcomed her Vampire lover into it, calling after him.

"Catch me if you can!" Dana cried.

Fortunately it was enough of an invitation to allow him access to the dwelling.

"By Nerull I wish I was an ancient instead of an elder! Oh well, 673 years to go." Xaphras muttered under his breath, wishing that he was at the age where the rule of invitation no longer mattered to the likes of him.

Xaphras strode inside to find Dana trying to close the door to a private room in his face. The Vampire allowed the door to close before he turned into mist and swept under the door, reforming behind her. His hands slid under his wife's tunic before gently squeezing what he was looking for.

"I have you now and you shall not escape me." Xaphras intoned confidently.

Dana struggled playfully as Xaphras continued.

"Sadly, when it comes to dominating sorceresses, their mental defenses are considerable so it must be done physically. Now stop squirming or I'll tie you up." He instructed.

"Maybe that would be necessary." Dana replied as she squirmed against the cold hands attached to her chest.

"I can arrange that my dear." Was all Xaphras said as he swiftly carried out his threat.

The next day both lovers and Pa'das left the hidden room of the castle after searching it. Taking the identified items, namely the spear that was able to punch through multiple enemies with a single strike thanks to a Mighty Cleave of moderate enchantment strength. A ring with the power to shield the mind of the wearer and a ring that allowed for the full regeneration of the wearer was also included in the list of treasure. Dana was now wearing the two rings as both skirted around a large hole that descended to the bottom of the dungeon. At a glance, lights could be seen on all levels, making both Vampire and Rogue share a glance, both realized they would have a ton of work to do to clear the place.

Dana passed by the long wall of the secret room while searching the floor to avoid setting off any unfortunate traps. She did not find any as she progressed, followed by her familiar and husband until they reached a small hallway with two rooms. One room was empty aside from rubble and searching for over an hour confirmed it. The second room had a closed treasure chest. Dana was about to go to it but a pale hand stopped her.

"Wait, I think it's a mimic." Xaphras whispered into her ear, referring to shape-shifting beasts that pretended to be a treasure chest or something similar but ended up trying to eat whoever tried to get into the chest.

"What makes you think that?" She asked him curiously.

"Experience." Xaphras stated. "Want to make a bet on it?"

"Alright." Dan acquiesced. "If it's not then you give me your more powerful Ring of Protection. What do you want if it is a mimic?"

"I'll think of something my love." Xaphras promised with a smile as Dana fired a few spells at the chest.

It immediately started moving to attack back.

"Damn!" Dana muttered as she finished the mimic with a series of scorching rays while Xaphras had a triumphant look on his face.

"You will tell me what you chose." Dana insisted. "It's nothing I am going to want putting you in the grave again for is it?"

"I don't know; not until I have something to ask." Xaphras promised.

Dana marched off in a huff (1), sulking as she descended a flight of stairs. Had the Rogue been paying attention she would have noticed a click above her before a series of stone blocks came crashing down onto her head. Dana's head exploded in pain, her vision blurred as she was pinned under the blocks. She saw a furred figure walking on two legs approach her before everything went black.

Hearing the noise, Xaphras turned to Pa'das. "Where is your mistress?" He asked urgently.

The cat somehow shrugged before sniffing around and making a very human-esque 'come hither' motion with its paw.

Sadly, neither of them found the woman that day or the next.

A/N Done and done for chapter 3

(1) Note from Xaphras (real name hidden): I've seen my wife pout and sulk for less at times. I don't say a thing normally because I value my life… OWW. *Rubs sore shoulder* See what I mean? I'd better sign off before I say something that may have me killed

-Xaph

SE- Please ignore his screaming, he must die as it is for the greater good.


	4. Chapter 4: Other Dimensions are Planes

**Chapter 4: Other Dimensions Are Just Too Plane **

_48 hours after chapter 3…_

Dana groaned as she came around, her head pounding worse than the time it did when Pa'das fell onto her. Her eyes flickered open and she tried to speak but the thick cloth around her mouth gagged her quite effectively. She also noticed her hands were tightly bound behind her back and she was strapped to a padded chair. Her soft _eep_ was muffled as Dana noticed her black tunic, under tunic, and pants were replaced with a forest green corset that emphasized her assets. A pair of black panties completed the outfit along with black boots that went up to just under her knees.

_I swear Xaphras if this is your idea of a joke!…_ Dana trailed off in her mind as she noticed that while she was bound to the chair, her hair had been washed and perfumed, her whole body made up nice and pretty.

_Oh by Nerull you must be joking!_ Dana cursed wishing she could go into…how Xaphras put it… one of her 'anger frenzies'? Remembering the term brought into the forefront of her mind the time when she single-handily slaughtered and animated a group of knights and footmen in the process of attacking her and her lover. Unfortunately they had just had a rather vicious fight and Xaphras had in his anger referred to her as 'necromancer bitch'. Further hash words were exchanged at that point but fortunately when their heads had cooled, they had forgiven each other. Ironically she had only become a necromancer after joining Nerull's cause, mostly due to her husband's persuasive wiles. The dark god had soon married the two as a boon for Xaphras having fulfilled his promise to the death god.

Dana digressed from her thoughts as she noticed she was seated in a wagon that taking her to some unknown destination. Dana squirmed against the bindings just enough to note that there was a sharp wire embedded in the rope. Any serious struggling would most likely result in injury but beyond that she was otherwise fine.

_Great._ Dana grumbled mentally as she sunk her head into the pillow behind her neck and meditated as Xaphras had taught her early on.

A few hours later Dana was able to catch a glimpse of the building that she and a variety of other girls were brought to, some walking and others tied up like her. She quickly realized whoever had taken her like this had ended up selling her to a brothel which only added another notch to her annoyance levels. Dana was pretending to still be unconscious, something she had practiced with her husband and if he could not tell, few others could. Soon each new girl was given their own room, seemingly depending on how beautiful they were. Dana ended up on level four which seemed to imply they considered her quite the catch. Considering that Xaphras has said she was on the obscenely beautiful side of humanity and many others agreed with him, it was no surprise to her. She smiled grimly at the thought that Xaphras would be going on a homicidal rampage at this point if he knew so many people were ogling his wife.

Dana quickly focused as the bindings magically fell away once she had been sent to her room. A sudden click on the door suggested that it was locked. Dana noticed a window that was open nearby but soon saw the bars kept the screen out of reach. If she was a Vampire she'd be able to rip out the bars easily but the experienced Rogue merely sighed and turned to the door, hoping to pick the lock. Sadly the lock was too good for her to pick with anything less than her enchanted tools. Dana turned to explore the room further and soon found a latrine with a high quality bath and other facilities that led from the main room. In the main room itself contained a set of chairs and a table for obviously multi-purpose usage. Inside the bedroom was a lavish bed, a raised platform with a pole on one half of it, and another section seemed almost classier looking at it. There was an armoire containing several changes of the same corset Dana was currently wearing and in the final drawer was an outfit that made her go a little red. It was a scanty black top with gold trim and attached to the bottom was a gold metal piece holding two black floor length skirts.

"I am not wearing that." Dana muttered before she thought about wearing it or the current outfit for her lover. "On second thought..." Dana muttered to herself with a smile as she continued the exploration, coming upon a private bathroom for the room's occupant. Dana also noticed a recessed section in a wall, almost like a food dispenser with a bowl and spoon. A glass nearby contained a sweetened water drink that Dana tried. Fortunately her natural magical defenses told her that there were no substances in it besides the sweetener. Dana sat on a chair to think and pout about her situation before she finally went to sleep.

_Back at the Shadowed Keep…_

An extremely annoyed elder Vampire is something to avoid and Xaphras was past annoyed. He had encountered a group of four Rakasha, cat people with strong dislike of humans, who apparently had drugged, changed, and prepared his wife for a life in a brothel.

Three of the four had their brains acquainted with .50 caliber pistol rounds traveling at 1380 feet per second.

_I wish I had my G11. Now that has firepower!_ Xaphras mentally grumbled.

"Tell me what you did what with my wife and I might let you live… in traction; that's healing from a spinal injury just for context." Xaphras offered coldly to the whimpering and bleeding Rakasha after he had shot one of its kneecaps.

"Oh and watch what you say about her, otherwise I will make your death as slow as possible. I can order my zombies to chew their food very slowly." Xaphras promised.

"We found her unconscious from the trap outside!" The Rakasha cried frantically. "We thought she had been recently assaulted by a Vampire because of the punctures!"

"The wedding ring wasn't enough of a clue?" Xaphras interrupted angrily. "You paid no notice to the inscription on the band?"

"Yes! Here! I kept it! Gods don't kill me with those things!" The creature babbled, panting frantically. "Redheaded woman! Quite tall! We took her clothes and gear, cleaned her up and prepared her for her new job! Put her in one of the more modest outfits and sold her to a mage's friend, I think! He's running a brothel and needed new girls, that's all! We didn't touch her beyond that I swear!"

"Give me all the money and expensive gear you have including everything magical and I won't kill you." Xaphras suggested, subtly emphasizing the 'I' as Pa'das glared at the Rakasha cowering in front of him.

"Where is this brothel?" Xaphras asked him.

"Three days east of here, one of the waypoints." The creature said quickly, a glimmer of hope entering its eyes. "The owner makes no discriminations as long as the customer pays for their requests."

"Good. I'd hate to have to make a few…oh hell I'd love to make a few more demonstrations with my Desert Eagle, but I did promise after all."

The Rakasha grinned in relief before Xaphras turned to the nearby panther with an evil smile. "Pa'das? He's all yours."

"Before you protest, I said _I_ would not kill you." Xaphras said as the creature opened his mouth to do just that.

A moment later, there was a loud _crack_ as the panther snapped the Rakasha's neck.

"It's a pity I cannot speak with you Pa'das, but let's go get Dana ok?"

The panther nodded with a cat's grin and bounded for the stairs to the first level of the keep. Outside the keep Xaphras knelt to commune with Nerull.

"Great Lord of Death, I ask for a boon, something to aid in the recovery of my wife, a loyal necromancer, in your name. I offer my word that the fools who try to demean her powers simply for usage in a brothel will pay and be slain in your name." Xaphras promised.

A few moments later, the form of a lich in blood red robes appeared before him.

"**You would promise such?"** The God of Murder inquired, amused.**"I grant that you and your wife have done well in my service. Slay those as you see fit in my name, but fail me and your wife's current situation will be the least of your worries."**

"Have I failed you yet my Lord?" Xaphras asked mildly.

"**Perhaps not."** The god acknowledged. **"I will grant that you are wise thanks to your being from another plane of existence. Very well, I will grant you the boon as befitting one whose loyalty and service is unquestioned. What would you ask of me?"**

"A refill on my ammo, perhaps some more if you would grant it and fast transport would speed me to my destination." Xaphras requested humbly.

"**It is done. Now spread my will to these living fools."**Nerull commanded as he faded away.

"It will be done my Lord…oh my god!" Xaphras exclaimed.

Before him sat his motorbike, a black Kawasaki Ninja, that had been the last gift from his parents before the fatal accident that had claimed them. A bike that was by all accounts supposed to be on Earth.

"Well cat seems we have our ride. Now…umm, you can understand me right?" Xaphras asked hesitantly.

The panther nodded and made an affirmative sound.

"This is something I will need to explain to your mistress and odds are I'll be sleeping in the coffin tonight." Xaphras told the big cat with a sign. "This is something from the world I came from; the world my laptop, phone, and gun came from. It's a world of metal and machines but no magic where towers of glass and steel grow larger and faster than castles."

The cat made a few confused noises but shrugged its shoulders. Xaphras pulled out a magical Ioun stone, one that eliminated the need to breathe, and set it on the panther.

"Get in the bag." Xaphras said, referring to his very sizable bag of holding.

The panther obeyed and Xaphras mounted the metal behemoth. Gunning the engine, both of them shot off down the road with a surprised yowl from the panther. Suddenly knowledge flashed through his mind, courtesy of his god. It seems Nerull had modified the bike to be practically unbreakable. It also had an unlimited fuel tank and nitrous oxide mixture for even greater speed. Xaphras grinned and pushed the bike even harder. With the nitrous, Xaphras was easily pushing 350 mph on his bike. Such speeds were lethal for a human but for an elder Vampire whose reaction speed was bolstered by ancient unholy magic, it made the trip the equivalent of highway speeds. Pa'das had his paws over his eyes as he peeked out of the bag and hunkered down for a miserable trip.

Though hiding during the day was a pain without Dana being around to conjure a secure shelter, they both managed. The bike did make a racket but there were few if any night travelers and they were quickly left behind by the advanced motorized transport. The next night, the Vampire arrived shortly after sundown but far enough to walk to the brothel. The lights were on and the building spoke of being well-funded, considering it was tall and well kept. Xaphras strode in after fitting the motorcycle into his bag of holding with Pa'das at his side. Using his mental powers, Xaphras managed to gain a meeting with the owner of the brothel. He was a human, rather chubby, with a magical ring on his finger. Xaphras still had his hood over his head hiding his Vampiric traits.

"So how can I help you?" He asked jovially.

"I'm going to get straight to the point." Xaphras told him bluntly. "You acquired my wife through a group of Rakasha who sold her to your brothel."

"What?" The man exclaimed. "All my girls here are voluntarily!" He retorted before pausing for a moment in thought. "Oh my idiotic stepbrother, he did business with those cat people!" The man groaned. "I'm terribly sorry about the mix up! Do not get me wrong, I run a proper business. All these girls are protected and free to leave whenever they wish. Odds are my stepbrother had her captured. Sadly he did not grow up with the morals I did. He's been acting odd too, practicing dark magics on the girls under my watch. Him and his mercenary group are thugs and probably rapists, but I digress. Your wife, what does she look like? I'll check the updated ledgers to find her." The man assured him hurriedly.

"Red hair, green eyes, very beautiful, about 5'9 or so, slender body." Xaphras stated.

The man nodded quickly. "Ah, yes, of course! Floor four, 4th room on the right."

"Thank you very much. You may have just saved your life but I wouldn't put odds on your brother." Xaphras informed him darkly.

The man waved his hand with a disgusted look on his face. "He's adopted; no blood of mine. Just try not to make too much of a mess."

Xaphras nodded as he raced off to the 4th floor only to find a group of burly and nasty looking thugs trying to ram down a door, the very door Xaphras was told his wife was in.

"'Ey you dere, come help us and we'll let you get a piece of this girl." One of them suggested with a leer.

"I've got a better idea." Xaphras stated coldly. "If that girl happens to be my wife that your boss bought illegally, I will kill you all." He said pushing off his hood making some of the men squawk in surprise and fear.

Xaphras could tell at a glance that these were low level thugs trying to take advantage of helpless girls. "Two choices!" He barked. "Leave all your money and magical gear and you get to leave! Or you can try to fight me, in which case you will die slowly and oh so painfully! I assure you, I have tons of experience in making that happen."

There was a loud clatter of coin purses and some gear and a rumble as the thugs ran past the Vampire, down the stairs, and out the building, each trying desperately to get out of town.

Xaphras, however, grinned and glared simultaneously at the man in front of him, the only one foolish enough to remain behind.

"Nerull has called for your head for trying to demean his favorite necromancer." Xaphras informed him coldly. "I am the only one who can do such to her!"

"Then try me!" The man shouted. "I'll kill you and have your wife for myself!"

Xaphras shook his head with a cold smile. "If I had a silver piece for every time I heard that threat I'd be a billionaire."

The Vampire charged with unholy speed. The poor warrior yelped as he back-peddled rapidly, frantically parrying the undead grandmaster's attacks.

Overhand swing––––chop—thrust-overhand twist-underhand swing—swordlock—twist—twist-thrust.

The two battled for about a moment or two before the man lost his blade and was impaled by the flaming enchanted blade.

"Enjoy Nerull's hospitality." Xaphras sneered before decapitating the man, his flaming blade cauterizing the wound. He then used a spell to create a Shadow loyal to him from the body and tasked it to hide and guard the door from a similar invasion if need be.

A moment later, Xaphras turned to mist and flowed under the door, reforming himself on the other side. The Vampire stared at the sight of his wife in a corset and grinned before letting Pa'das out of the bag, asking the panther to be quiet before shifting into mist form once again. Dana soon went into the bedroom unaware of her husband being nearby.

**_Mature content begins_**

Xaphras grinned as he made his plans. As Dana turned he reformed himself and pinched her butt before fading into mist again. Dana yelped and spun, her eyes seeking for an intruder. This time Xaphras swatted her backside getting Dana to squeal.

"Alright whoever is doing that, stop it!" Dana ordered.

Xaphras took his material form and ran his hands up Dana's sides before squeezing her breasts and holding her against him.

"As you wish my dear Dana." Xaphras replied smoothly.

Dana's eyes widened in surprise before she relaxed.

"Xaphras."

"Now this I enjoy." Xaphras grinned, his eyes raking over his wife's form in the corset.

"What was that racket outside? Anything I should worry about?" She asked.

"What you should be worried about is the amount of screaming in pleasure you are going to be doing." Xaphras promised as he pinned his wife to the wall while kissing her very passionately. Dana broke free of the kiss after a couple minutes panting.

"Not fair, you don't breathe." Dana protested while Xaphras smirked triumphantly at his wife.

"Now now my love, oh the thoughts going through my head right now." Xaphras grinned with a chuckle.

"Oh like what?" Dana asked, her eyes wide.

"You on that bed, totally helpless." He replied simply.

"Tell me, what was your name when you were alive?" Dana asked suddenly and randomly.

"That was random my love; but if you must know, it was something with a T. I forget the rest though, why do you want to know?" Xaphras shrugged.

"I was curious, you always avoided the question and I was hoping you seeing me in this garment would entice it from you." Xaphras had used his powers to change all the names on his identification cards that remained unused in his old wallet along with $18 in cash. Xaphras shook himself then returned to the wonderful task of pleasing his wife.

"Oh, ah." Dana gasped as Xaphras ran his hand over the sensitive damp spot between Dana's legs.

"Take this off." Xaphras snarled as he began removing her corset.

With Dana's help the top of her outfit was removed and thrown aside. Xaphras quickly threw his wife on the bed.

"Lack of blood seems to make you more dominant." Dana noted, scooting up and lying down, her beautiful body being devoured by his gleaming red eyes.

"Most likely." Xaphras agreed. "Now I am going to make you scream." He promised as he pounced.

Silk rope, expensive to most on Faerun at 10 gold per coil was easy for a Vampire to get and perfect for binding Dana, being soft enough not to chafe, but also strong enough to hold her. With Vampiric speed, Xaphras bound her wrists, wrapping the rope and knotting it tightly before attaching it vertically to the bed and then reinforcing the binding by tying a horizontal knot. He then tied two separate knots around the posts on the headboard. The headboard was shaped in the form of a high quality arch with five decorative posts for either artistic display or the current usage.

Xaphras pulled off his wife's panties carefully before he looked at the nearly healed burn mark on her mound. "What happened here?" He growled. "You always avoid the question when I ask, would you please tell me? I answered the question of yours that I had avoided."

"Miscast scorching ray." She explained finally. "Burned everything there years ago before I met you. Nothing grew there again."

"Oh, ouch." He commented sympathetically.

"The boots?" Dana asked referring to the long black knee high boots she was still wearing.

"Leave them, they work right now." He instructed.

Dana smirked a little at her husband.

"Now how about you carry out your promise and make me scream? I missed you very much." She asked.

"And I you. I do not know how I managed my long centuries without you."

In truth, Xaphras had only managed with an enchanted laptop, spending hours on all sorts of games and writing stories that lay incomplete for centuries. Xaphras shook his head and smiled at the impatient look his wife was giving him.

"Come on."

"Do I have this much of an effect of you?"

"Yes…AH." Dana moaned out as he kissed her before starting to undress himself. "Faster damn you… hurry Fangs!"

"Call me that one more time I will silence you." He told her sternly.

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" She snarked.

Xaphras pulled off a silk cloth and twisted it tight as Dana snorted. "Oh, I see. What makes you think I cannot escape from these binds? I am a very well trained rogue after all."

"Fine, if you cannot escape within the next oh...2 minutes I'll put this on you, otherwise I won't." Xaphras informed her.

Dana squirmed, sawed at the knots and even tried biting them but she failed to escape. Xaphras tied the cloth as a gag, muffling Dana's angry mumbles before he climbed over her, his fangs exposed in a grin.

"You belong to me tonight, my love." Xaphras said with a possessive snarl.

In a moment he was on her and in another he was inside her. Dana's muffled cries spurred on the Vampire, his thrusts powered by unholy strength and the force of love. Dana wrapped her legs around him, locking them behind his back and pulling him to her as much as possible. Moving together Dana ended up at the edge of her 3rd climax before Xaphras kissed her neck, his fangs sinking into her jugular vein. The venom sent Dana into what she called divine climaxes. Xaphras came at the same time as his wife, enjoying the sweet taste of her blood during her orgasm. The two made love for a couple hours before they fell asleep.

_**End mature content_**

Dana moaned quietly as Xaphras healed her. She had brought out the box containing her regular clothes and was putting them on. Currently she was binding the strip of cloth around her chest that acted similar to a bra for the active woman. Xaphras was quietly pouting as Dana changed from the corset outfit.

"I'll keep it and wear it if you are good my love." She hinted with a smile.

"Define good, I'm a Vampire." Xaphras teased.

Dana smirked at him, her green eyes glinting with mischief. "We'll see."

She packed the full corset outfit and as Xaphras turned around to sort out some of his own gear, including the motor bike, Dana slipped the metal bikini outfit into a smaller box made of lead that she kept with the corset outfit.

"Before we leave there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Xaphras mentioned nervously.

"What?" Dana asked warily.

"What do you know about other planes of existence?" He asked her carefully.

"I know higher planes exist where gods rule and some of the basics of inter-planar travel, why?"

"What if I told you I was from another plane of existence?…Another dimension rather."

Dana's eyebrows raised. "I would doubt that, but with magic anything is possible."

"Then explain the phone or the laptop. Are such things possible in this world? How about the power my handgun offers? You saw this punch a hole through a wererat's head." Xaphras asked her.

"True." Dana admitted hesitantly. "You really are from another dim…dimension then?"

"I am." Xaphras admitted, lowering his head in shame.

"Xaphras what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm worried. Worried that you would be mad and leave me. I'd rather be tortured by a Balor for millennia then lose you."

"Xaphras…"

"Dana look at me, I'm an unholy beast, a monster many call me. Every day with you I count as a blessing. Every day I fear you will call me a monster and leave me alone. I don't want to be alone ever again."

"Xaphras are you crying?" Dana asked in shock while Xaphras blinked.

"I did not know I still could. I had hardened my dead heart for so long but you my dear Dana, you brought life back to me again, made me remember what it was like to be alive. You made me realize what power life can have; it brought me you but, please, I need you! Don't forsake me my darling."

Dana lifted Xaphras' head with her hand and kissed him.

"Never my love. Remember, eternal through life and death; forever may not be long enough."

Xaphras nodded as they left the brothel with Pa'das to return to the clearing and The Shadowed Keep.


	5. Chapter 5: Faces of the Past

A/N: Mention of one of my favourite characters from another of my stories: Shadowfire.

Additional notes:

Spell Circles refer to levels for reference to game manuals, this is so that if I screw up on a detail my Beta or you future readers can check and tell me if I buggered something up. Circles are a reference using in my stories as well to show what 'level' a person is around so you can have a gist on how powerful they are, don't forget these are gestalt characters from an earlier D&D campaign played as we did not have enough people for it. (6 level 10s were required so we had 2 level 10-gestalt characters to make up for it). (Gestalts are characters that take the best of both their classes and powers such as a fighter/cleric)

Enchantment tier is a reference to how powerfully enchanted an item is, tier 3 is the game equivalent of +3.

Vorpal enchantment on a sword/axe etc is the magical equivalent of full metal jacket/armour piercing bullets in modern days, in essence an armour piercing sword. I realize this statement is a little redundant but hopefully you lot understand what I am getting at. But I digress, enjoy.

Chapter 5: Faces of the past

Xaphras stared at his wife as she slept; he gently ran a hand through her golden-red hair. He was tender with her, a side he had long buried in himself, and not surprising considering it was Nerull he served. His mind turned to his wife and what he estimated of her skills.

Dana was one of the rare sorceresses, called a mana weaver, considered magical prodigies even among sorcerers as they could take a spell and mould it to their likings, a famous sorceress and dimension traveller Bloom Darkwielder was known for modifying perfectly good lightning spells into fire ones, such as her fire version of Chain Lightning. Dana here had modified the Secure Shelter spell to last for over two weeks and have far greater durability and protection than before. Unfortunately it meant that the spell was a circle 5 instead of 4 now.

Green eyes flickered open as Dana let out a muffled yet pleased moan as she stretched as best she could while tied to the cot. Xaphras was meditating with those things called headphones in his ears, the beat of the music evident to the sorceress across the room. Dana grunted in playful annoyance, since the one time Dana had managed to wiggle enough to get a spell off to free herself Xaphras had her gagged to prevent or mitigate the chances of successful casts. It was just the way he was, and she actually loved it. From a professional and personal perspectives, one that she could train to escape being tied up, the other was because she also enjoyed being tied up, she blamed the recessive Dragon blood in her line.

Dana squirmed, cursing mentally at how a Vampire could best a skilled rogue like her, but then again it was easier to bind someone than escape from it. Xaphras opened his eyes and stared at his wife who was staring back with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Evening love, I am going to go use my laptop in another room, don't go anywhere ok?" Xaphras asked with a wide grin that exposed his canines.

"MMPH." Dana called in protest while Xaphras walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "MMM-MMMPH." Was the last thing Dana cried out before he left the room.

'I am a cruel, cruel man.' Xaphras thought to himself with a grin as he opened his laptop and indulged in a good long game of Hearts of Iron II. After he had finished for a while he came back to the silent and glaring sorceress. "Do you love me Dana?" She nodded as he smiled softly. "Thank you, for everything, for your love, for letting me feed these past years." Dana just smiled softly as he removed the knot behind her head.

"Xaphras you came into my heart, all the way, just stay here with me."

"I will besides we have not had proper time to ourselves so how much longer will the spell last?"

"Another 6 days." Xaphras smile grew wider as he lay by his wife "Good, let me introduce you to something my people enjoyed called Star Wars." Xaphras used his laptop to show the original trilogy to entertain the two. When Return of the Jedi came on Dana gave a soft surprised cough during Jabba's palace and remembered the outfit she had gotten from the brothel, but there was never a good time for her to surprise Xaph with it sadly. The redhead enjoyed the movies despite not understanding some of the more technological concepts but still was able to grasp the gist of what was happening. The two fell asleep holding one another tightly; over the week the two spend time just being in the presence of the other. Sharing time without any danger around them, the two spend time doing all sorts of things, sparring, and meditating, talking, sleeping and intimate married things.

Back in full garb and gear, the two experienced fighters proceeded through the second level, they cleaned out the Rakasha den entirely; finding stuff Xaphras had missed in his original frenzied search to rescue Dana. Finding plenty of gold and a few lightly enchanted items, both of them put them in an empty small Bag of Holding and moved on. Dana stopped at the huge circular hole in the ground and stared down into it again, straining to see anything possible. But nothing was disenabled beyond the lights and vague shapes she had seen above on the first level.

Xaphras and Dana went to the north, a large hallway with two other passageways, one ended into a blank wall; the other turned a corner to the south. Dana searched the area for traps and secret doors; she found a hidden doorway, it lead to an empty room.

"Could use it to rest in if need be." Xaphras suggested and Dana nodded in agreement. She patted Pa'das' head and continued searching the hallway, the wall turned out to be a false wall hiding a door. Inside the room was a corpse, long since rotted to bones; a ring with a sapphire was evident under the corpse's hand. The bones were cracked and brittle, as if exposed to extreme cold and a hand was reaching for that ring that was covered by the left palm. Xaphras closed the door to the room and Dana took some time to identify it.

"It's a ring, powerful enough to protect one from the effects of extreme cold. A third circle ring."

"A ring of greater frost resistance."

"In so many words yes. You are already practically immune to the effects of cold so I get it." Xaphras just rolled his eyes at his wife's supposed logic but acquiesced. Both of them searched the room but found nothing further, then they decided to take the passageway that curved to the south. It led to a large abandoned battleground. Considering the amount of dried blood and broken skeleton and zombie bodies lying around, a room with an extended attached set of rooms caught the eye.

The door was clawed and bashed in as if succumbing to a shoving force, like several zombies bashing and shoving against it till the door broke. Dana shrugged at her husband, apparently reaching the same conclusion. Both entered and searched through only scrounging up a few copper and silver pieces but they found a letter, it fell and was mostly hidden by one of the desks used as a final barricade. This barracks for lack of a better term, was a staging point for a bandit group. Xaphras read the letter quietly while Dana watched the door.

"Hmm, surprisingly good grammar for a bandit." Xaphras muttered under his breath.

"_Boss, we need help. There are zombies all over the place, and that Vampire leading them is not helping the mood here. The wards the wizard on the payroll cast is keeping it out for which we are grateful. But the main door can't take much more pounding and we can't plug it up anymore. The plugging depends on the door being there, and that is not going to last much longer…. Shit they broke through, damned zombies… I have to go, hopefully I can get this to you, and we need help. _The writing picked up again on another nearby piece of parchment. _Sorry, tore the blasted page trying to write again. We lost the main room along with 50 men, granted we took over 100 skeletons and a bunch of Zombies with them. This is more a log of our final days here boss we can't get out. We have only 12 of the original 75 garrison here, the secret room in the first level should have been kept, hell even that corridor should have been reinforced… Two days later, Boss they are through into one of the side rooms that was to be a retreat, the last door is going to go at anytime. This door is the one protecting the room I am in, I'm sorry I could not do betterarrrghhhuhh." _Xaphras rolled his eyes at the end; a scene from Monty Python and the Holy Grail came to mind when he read that.

"Well nothing more to find here, let's keep moving." Dana nodded at her husbands' suggestion and they continued outside, finding some evidence that they missed at an attempt at blockading the hallway off, Xaphras noticed wards and sigils designed to keep unintelligent undead from advancing beyond a certain point. "What I'm thinking is that this is a group of slave traders and/or bandits are fighting a large group of unintelligent undead, but need to maintain a safe route to the Rakasha, and at certain points they reinforced the points that they could not ward." Dana gave a nod of agreement with his theory and a sour look at the mention of the cat people.

"Any thoughts?"

"Well I am undead, I could go have a look at the fighting going on, stay here with Pa'das ok?"

"Fine."

"Don't get huffy with me love." Xaphras said glowering at her half playfully.

"Fine." Dana cast a few spells and inscribed a few glyphs to rebuke and repel undead under the power levels of an elder Vampire, she inscribed an additional glyph that would specify the wards to only allow one male Vampire through them.

Xaphras turned to mist and flitted down the corridor, past a rectangular section that could have been part of a wall or something that would need to be searched later. Xaphras swept close to the ground searching and finding old footprints down a long corridor southwards/ Coming out he saw easily over 200 skeletons in the room, many of them were using a battering ram against a sealed reinforced door. The door showed no signs of giving way whatsoever, not for a long while at least; though the door did have a few mild cracks as evidence of both the penetration attempts and the overall durability of the door.

Xaphras took another attaching corridor, to an apparent treasure room with about 40 or so zombies guarding it. There were several crates and chests in the room each of them closed and locked, Xaphras smirked at the thought of his wife looting them later. Considering his wife was a beautiful woman, who would complain if they got a chance to watch her at all, Xaphras certainly did not considering the X-ray ring he was wearing. Xaphras thought for a moment, Nerull had been gracious enough to provide a couple boxes of grenades and one of C-4 when Xaphras had requested weapons, but both those were noisy. Xaphras noticed several spells approaching the room and flitted to the ceiling 50 feet above. Fireballs blasted the area and a sizeable number of armed warriors charged in and battled the skeletons, who regrouped and fought back. At the same time the reinforced door was flung open and many crossbow bolts and spells were flung out before more warriors surged out from the gap. Xaphras admitted the tactics used by the living fighters were sound, create a barrier of bodies and secure part of the room for manoeuvring and reinforcing parts of the lines. Sadly though the skeletons were far too numerous to be overcome by the 50 warriors or so, some had been overwhelmed already and the line wavered dangerously.

Already the warriors here were siphoning their forces to bottlenecks and slipping back the way they came. Already skeletons were pursuing the living attackers, though for the ones at the door; the skeletons impacted against a transparent wall, which allowed for the forces slipping back to destroy the pursuers and get back through the door and seal it again. The skeletons then marched back up the hallway and were followed by the zombies.

Xaphras worried about his wife and followed, fighting was evident considering a destroyed body of a skeleton here and there. Xaphras watched the horde turn into the hallway he came from but they followed the enemy towards another set of reinforced doors. Since the living forces moved father than the undead, they were able to get through the door, though Xaphras could see it was a set of three doors, all of them powerful and durable. Surprisingly, the living forces did not slam the doors but ran down the hallway to what seemed like a guard post of sorts. Curious, Xaphras followed as the undead charged against the door there and fighting of all sorts occurred. Crossbows fired out and soon all the undead were destroyed here. Xaphras went north back to his wife who looked up from her book as he entered through her wards.

"What did you find?" She asked.

"Bunch of undead fighting living, looked like a high level bandit and slaver group, judging by the lack of uniformity in their armour sets, same with weapons. We can infiltrate them if you want?"

"How did you know they were slavers?"

"They have that vibe about them, also they are the ones who helped the Rakasha get more merchandise to sell."

"Ok what did you have in mind?"

"Master and slave girl, master looking for more merchandise?"

"Could work, I'd have to wear that corset in front of others wouldn't I?"

"Probably, here's the story I have in mind if asked… Was doing business with the Rakasha originally, and bought you from them, the Rakasha told me to go to them if they had nothing new or for sale. I'll mention that the Rakasha den was emptied and cleared out when I went back."

"That'll work, let me get changed." Dana said somewhat grudgingly as she dove into her bag for the outfit she used to make her husband happy. Though the other one was to be kept for a special occasion. "Done." She said after she had changed but gave a yelp of surprise when Xaphras put a collar on her gently. "What? Why are you using this?"

"More believable." Xaphras said with a mischievous glint in his red glowing eyes, he flicked his hand making a red glowing chain appear leading up to the collar on Dana's neck. Dana shifted her stance to be more docile and obedient "oh and act like you are mentally dominated."

"Yes master." Dana said meekly as she walked two steps behind and one step to the right of the Vampire. Xaphras walked forwards down the hallway when a voice called out.

"What do you want?"

"I've come for business."

"Go see the den of Rakasha to the north on this floor."

"I did, they were all killed."

"What? Let me get the boss, come down and close the outermost door quickly." Xaphras followed through with the instructions before he waited. Soon the boss of the group came walking down the hallway.

"The Rakasha den was empty and they were dead you say?"

"Yes, somebody had come and killed them, but they originally told me to come to you if they did not have anything new or anything I was looking for."

"Hmm, and how to I know you can pay?"

"I bought this one from them long ago." Xaphras said, "she is my concubine, and we both know how much the Rakasha charge do we not?" Xaphras was skilled at misdirection and trickery after centuries of experience, a master at reading body language to elicit the right responses. The leader grimaced at Xaphras' suggestion and gave a wry nod.

"Very well then follow me." Xaphras nodded and followed, Dana made it look like she stumbled over something when she tapped the wall. Xaphras looked back at her, looked her over and nodded before gently pulling on the chain to make her follow.

'Oh the things I put up with for him.' Dana mentally grumbled to herself. Xaphras followed the boss past the guardroom and the several guards who leered at the redhead, but none of them were foolish enough to challenge a Vampire. The leader passed through another reinforced door before he turned left down the hallway. Xaphras followed until they reached the 'merchandise room.' There were 3 girls there, one blond Elf and two brunette Human girls. Each looked up before looking down again.

"Anything catch your eye?" The leader asked while Dana yawned a little from tiredness.

"Yes the Elf does; but right now my girl needs rest and I need to feed." Xaphras said "so if you would not mind waiting for a while we can conduct business afterwards."

"We have rooms for 15 gold." Xaphras sighed and paid him, then the man showed them to a nearby room, and walked away muttering about the abruptness of some customers. Ward runes were drawn and set up, and then Xaphras turned to mist and slipped out of the room and through the hallway. Xaphras swept to the areas where the heavy reinforced doors stood. Between each door, on the hinges and bracing bars, Xaphras used something Nerull had brought from his world on an earlier request that had been granted. Six blocks of C-4 were planted and the detonators implanted. Xaphras swept back into the room where his wife waited, he admired her beautiful body as he took his physical form and lovingly ran his hands through her golden-red hair.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, brushing his elongated canines against her neck, making her shiver in pleasure, Dana stayed silent as he touched her but he broke away for a moment, then pounced, his fangs entering her neck.

"Ohhhh." Dana moaned as he fed on her gently, after a few moments, Xaphras closed the wounds and healed her. "You ready?"

"Let me get dressed then we can do it." Dana replied to her husband. Dana quickly equipped herself in her black garb with all her gear included "Do it." Dana spoke and Xaphras pressed the radio detonator for the C-4.

With a terrible roar that brought many of the bandits running to explore found the massive armoured doors were either rent asunder or weakened to the point of near collapse. At the same time, the undead came to investigate and a tremendous battle broke out.

Xaphras opened the door with a curious and faked annoyed look on his face, several bandits guarding the room were equipping themselves fully and running "What happened?" Xaphras demanded.

"An explosion, no warning, the doors are gone and the undead are all over the guards." One yelled as he ran from the room to assist in the battle. Xaphras smirked as the other guards left and turned to the captured women.

"You want to be freed?" The elder Vampire asked them, they nodded with hopeful looks in their eyes. "Come on." The main hallway was awash with chaos as undead and living battled it out. Xaphras and Dana provided cover for the three captured girls and slashed their way through the living and undead as they passed through the area.

Xaphras led the girls through the abandoned guard post at the north side, as it seemed that every guard had been called out to fight the breach. Securing the guard post from both sides, Xaphras got the former slaves to wait there while he and Dana went to clear out the area.

By the time he and Dana had gotten back, all the bandits and slavers along with the undead had been killed. The elder vampire picked his way through the dead bodies to the other entrance that he had created.

He walked forwards and saw a woman approaching, she seemed familiar to him somehow as Xaphras noticed she happened to be a Vampire… "YOU." He roared as he recognized the Vampire that had originally turned him.

Her eyes popped, the Vampire that turned him happened to be a blond woman a couple inches shorter than his wife.

"Oh, it's you, changed your mind yet hun?" She asked with a smirk. Xaphras just glowered so powerfully it was a surprise the female Vampire did not become a smouldering pile of ashes.

"I admit being a Vampire has its advantages, but then again I don't appreciate being turned against my will." Xaphras snarled.

"Sure you don't want me?" She teased.

"Happily married thanks." Xaphras retorted at the same time Dana came up and stared at what was going on.

"Who's this love?"

"The bitch that turned me." He snarled. Dana turned and stared at the woman with disdain and slight gratitude.

"Huh, well I should at least be grateful for her turning you, otherwise we probably never would have met." Xaphras nodded, when a thought came to mind, an interesting thought, half imagining both Dana and *WHAP* Xaphras smacked himself with a sledgehammer mentally and shook his head clearing those thoughts, however pleasant they might be.

Xaphras' sword shot into his hand, flames erupting from the blade at his mental command. "She's mine." He snarled and lunged, the woman yelped as her blade was drawn and she backpedalled against the furious assault of Xaphras' personalized combat style. He named it Blade Storm, the trick was to become one with the blade, with it, you need not move as the blade struck like a force of nature, with yourself as the calm eye of the storm.

Xaphras with his unholy reactions sent his blade whipping at the female Elder Vampire 15 times in less than 3 seconds. The female Vampire could not match his style, considering only two people 'alive' knew how to fight that style. Xaphras and Dana combined techniques and practiced to build that particular style.

Xaphras kept slipping cuts through her guard, overwhelming her powerful Vampiric durability and regeneration slowly wearing her down. Dana watched, barely able to track the ferocious battling and parrying of the two elder Vampires.

About an hour later, with a screech of pain, the female Vampire was turned to mist as she lost the ability to maintain her physical form. Xaphras turned to mist as well to track her path back to her coffin, this time he would destroy her for good.

Following her through a secret door, Xaphras waited a few minutes as she swirled into her coffin and materialized. As an elder, it would take a couple hours for her to rematerialize outside of her coffin. Following her, Xaphras smashed her coffin open and decapitated her, finally killing her. Xaphras gave a very satisfied sigh as his long quest for revenge was over.

"Xaphras?" Dana called quietly, the vampire sighed.

"Thank you, thank you my love, for giving me purpose in this world other than revenge." Xaphras said with his tone filled with love as he hugged her to him.

"Can't breath." Dana mumbled as Xaphras apologized quietly and loosened his grip to a gentler hug. Dana looked up into his glowing red eyes "I admire you, whatever problems I had in my life are nothing to yours. You were ripped away from everything you knew and dumped into for you a fantasy world only to die and be reborn as a dark being; then to be shunned and hunted for something that was not even your fault. You are the most amazing person around my love, now come on Fangs, let's see what we can find around here." Dana said kissing him before she pulled away and they went to loot the treasures the female Vampire held.

The two came out with a bunch of gold, platinum and gems, enough to equip them well with powerful magical gear, a few magical rings were found though they were rings already held by Xaphras and Dana or less powerful then they currently had.

"We're going to have to go to the Necropolis market after this." Xaphras said quietly. Dana looked at him quizzically.

"What?" Xaphras smacked himself in realization; normally he avoided the dead city due to the fawning of younger Vampires looking for the favour of an Elder like himself, especially the female Vampires considering his highly rated reputation.

"It's a city for undead in the lands of Anauroch, it's where our friend Mydrynn the Lich lives, I tend to avoid it when I can, because younger Vampires tend to fawn on us Elders, hoping for a boon or to join a coven, big market, it's larger then the Drow capitol of Menzoberranzan."

"Oh?" Dana stared in surprise; the Drow city was one of the largest cities in existence with 100,000 Drow and 400,000 slaves.

"At least several million undead, it's a city where the stigma of being dark creatures is not important, where our choices of what we are or what we became no longer mattered. Another reason why I avoid it is when my part on the ruling council gets to be too much; then I prefer being out in the world."

"I'm not going to be around that long."

"Yes you will Dana, if I have to turn you then I will to keep you with me forever." Dana smiled softly.

"That's an idea, but I do want children eventually." Xaphras sighed; Mydrinn had been sending him messages to come see him and his latest magical breakthrough but kept putting it off, because he was never in the area.

"There are options available, but let's focus on clearing out the rest of this place." Dana nodded and the two continued clearing out the rest of the level. It took another couple hours to find the hidden staircase down to the next level and the couple carefully went to the next level.


	6. Chapter 6: Lord of Shadowed Keep

A/N for those unaware: The time of troubles refers to when in Forgotten Realms lore Bane god of Tyranny and Oppression tried to steal the divine powers of Ao the Overgod and all the gods of light and dark were punished. Clerics and mages alike lost their powers and the source of magic (The Weave) was thrown into chaos and several gods including Mystra goddess of magic was slain permanently and several mortals rose to divine status.

Chapter 6: Lord of the Shadowed Keep

Xaphras, Pa'das and Dana quickly descended to the next level. Xaphras tapped the floor with his boot. "Huh, this seems like the last level to this place."

"What makes you say that?"

"Love I've been friends with a family of Dwarves for over a century and a half after I helped them with a white Dragon trying to take their treasure and helped take back their home of Mithral Hall in the Time of Troubles from the Drow before you were even born. I've learned a lot from them and I do have an eidetic memory; meaning I never forget anything that sticks, I can remember practically everything since I became a Vampire as my memory became enhanced beyond it's already extensive capabilities."

"Fair enough." Dana said quietly as she walked beside the Vampire.

"It had its downsides as well, like when I was alive I was always needing to eat something, just because having such a powerful memory increased the demands on my body. I'm sure I have to drink more blood than a normal Vampire because of it as well.

"Interesting, something I'm sure you've tried testing?" Dana asked with a smirk, knowing her husband's tendencies to explore and discover how his abilities from life were affected by his vampirism.

"Yes I have, Midrynn has been a great help at that." Xaphras said as he glanced around a corner then gestured to his wife and her familiar to follow him. The two came to a corner, peeking around it; the couple saw a large set of double doors.

In front of the doors stood a massive pair of demons, a pair of the wolf demons called Glaberzu. "Oh hells." The Vampire muttered to himself. He fingered his Desert Eagle, checking the magazine and making sure it was full. He closed his eyes, preparing his spells and powers for use. Dana palmed one of her most powerful fireball orbs from the necklace said orb and a few others hung from. "Ready?"

"If I said no would it matter?" She whispered.

"Yes, your opinion always is valued my love." Dana sighed and steeled herself, then she nodded to signal her readiness. "Count of three then we strike, go on three." Xaphras counted slowly and quietly, then the two struck.

The fireball orb detonated at the same time that Xaphras emptied his first magazine into the first Glabrezu, sending 7 massive .50 Caliber pistol rounds into its neck and head. With Vampiric speed, he reloaded and shot the other.

"Unbelievable, I heard these things are tough but this is ridiculous." Both demons were badly injured, with wounds that would have killed any species with less durability and even lesser demons.

The Glabrezu charged the two; Dana rolled between one's legs and slashed at it with her short sword, drawing more blood and a howl. It then swept down, trying to grapple her with its large pincer arms, while trying to punch her with its smaller 'normal' arms. Dana leaned back letting the two larger arms swish over her, and then she shifted and blocked the punches as Xaphras has taught her.

She blocked in a way that would deflect the blows, but minimize the sheer amount of strength and considering a Glabrezu was as strong, if not stronger than an elder Vampire, Dana was quite glad for that skill. Dana rolled under the next series of blows before she leapt up and slammed her sword through the demon wolf's mouth and up into its brain. The demon wolf howled and thrashed as it died, knocking Dana off of it. Said woman rolled backwards before coming to her feet.

The redhead turned her attention turned her attention to her husband to find he had already killed the Glabrezu with a crossbow bolt through its eye and into the brain.

"And that ends our quarrel" Xaphras smirked, trying his own Bond one-liner. Dana just groaned as she got his pun and walked to the doors. Between the two, no traps were detected and they opened the doors and peeked inside to see a massive Balor demon sitting on a throne of black obsidian.

"You have got to be joking." Dana groaned.

"I'm getting too old for this." Xaphras grumbled to himself.

"So these are the ones that seek to challenge me?" The Balor chuckled. "A wench and an Vampire of some note." Xaphras' eyes narrowed as he glared at the being.

"This from a being whose death explosion makes less noise than their ranting about self-importance or rather self-impotence?" The Balor glared fiercely. "Enough talk." Xaphras snapped and lunged, Dana had been muttering a Haste spell, which quickly took effect over the Vampire, sorceress and panther.

As Xaphras lunged, Dana unleashed an Isaac's Greater Missile Storm. The orbs of energy shot around Xaphras and smashed into the Balor eliciting a roar of rage and pain.

Xaphras swung low, meeting the edge of the Balor's massive blade. A ringing clash of metal echoed as the blades met, the vampire jumped back and ducked under the demons next swing, then slashed at his knee. The Balor was a tough demon, more so than the Glabrezu as such, it barely felt the blow. The Balor twisted and let loose a blistering series of attacks that Xaphras parried or dodged, the Vampire heard his wife chanting from behind so Xaphras lapsed into his Blade Storm technique as Dana cast another spell.

"**Selgtarn, selgtarn, xurwkar di shio**." Xaphras guessed that Dana was casting a disintegrate spell as he slashed at the free hand of the Balor trying to prevent it from using its spell-like abilities. "**Dout munth adon, bvare bvare, clax de arcaniss jennu vers batobot qe**," The Balor jumped back and tried to unleash a firestorm ability, which Xaphras hit with the Greater Dispel Magic spell. "**Damir tonoparic, tonoparic ekess wux**" (1) Xaphras watched the thin green ray of energy smack into the Balor and vaporized a sizable chunk out of the demon.

"WRETCHED INSIGNIFICANT WORMS, I WILL INFLICT A THOUSAND TORTURES UPON YOU FOR THIS INSULT." Xaphras rolled his eyes, if he had heard one evil self-importance rant he had heard them all. Xaphras then lunged around the Balor's blade and drew another line of red as the Balor roared in anger again.

The Balor now attacked Xaphras, trying to regain the offensive, forcing the Vampire to parry and dodge every attack that came his way, twice now the Balor's sword was blocked by the force shield on Xaphras' left arm, knocking him back a step each time. However another thin green ray of energy struck the Balor's left arm and disintegrated it.

The Balor roared and managed to use a spell like ability on Dana, stunning her, the redhead stood there and mumbled "Umm, who was I supposed to be fighting again?" as she tried to clear her head. Xaphras, angered by the assault on his wife, turned into a blistering storm of attacks, relying on his Vampiric speed to make his Blade Storm style much more effective. The Balor grunter and snarled as the Vampire was slowly wearing him down, with his firestorm dispelled, and not having enough room to use magic, the Balor sprang into the air to regroup.

Xaphras pulled out his pistol and began unloading into the Balor. The Balor was confused; the Vampire was firing on it with a weapon that it could not see, the projectiles, invisible to its eyes and strong as they blasted gaping holes in the Balor's chest and arms. Xaphras then shot out the Balors wings, dropping it to the ground with a pained roar.

"YOU WORM I WILL…" The Balor shrieked as it picked itself up

"Blah, blah, blah… shut up already." Xaphras interrupted as he put a full magazine of 7 into the Balor's head, he had another 3 on him, 10 more were in his bag of holding, as well as a box holding 700 more bullets. The Balor's head jerked back under the force of the bullets, though none had penetrated very deep. Dana by now had cleared her head and charged forwards, somersaulting under Xaphras and her blade lashed out at a certain region of the demon and cut into it with the Vorpal enchanted blade.

The Balor howled in pain and some embarrassment, though the howl was a couple of octaves higher than what should have been possible for the demon.

The Balor lashed out in a backhand that sent Dana flying into another room, Pa'das gave a howl and leapt after his mistress. Xaphras however kept hacking at the demon, and shooting his remaining 3 mags into it.

The Balor pushed itself up with a roar and charged, Xaphras spun and began deflecting the Balor's increasingly wild swings, the Vampire leaned back and slashed through the chest plate of the Balor, wounding it even more. The next swing cut open its throat and the demon crashed on the floor dead.

"Oh SHIT… DANA GET OUT OF THERE, GET OUT OF THERE NOW." Xaphras roared as he charged through the Door Dana had been sent through, he saw his wife picking up the last of the treasure room as she looked up with wide eyes.

"Xaphras?"

"Teleport now." He roared at the same moment the Balor's corpse exploded with a tremendous fury, the fflames washed over the two as Dana screamed Xaphras' name and he hers as a teleport spell took effect from the boots Xaphras was wearing.

A/N Well that's done, who died? Who survived? Find out next time on Dark Tides 1.


	7. Chapter 7 Darkness, light, grey shades

Songs suggested for this chapter in order

1) Burn – the Crow soundtrack

2) La Tribue de Dana (The Tribe of Dana) – Manau

3) Love's Tragedy Asunder – Demons and Wizards

4) Lost in the Shadows (Lost Boys soundtrack)

5) Imperial March (Darth Vader theme)

6) Monster – Skillet

7) Two Worlds (one family) – Phil Collins

A/N I am going to be using some lines from Mathew Stover's novelization of Revenge of the Sith because it works for my in chapter portrayal of Xaphras so well. Well I'll let you all read it when it comes and I'll even mix quote/paraphrase it to avoid any problems :). That and we get to see the darker side of the Vampire too ;).

Finally I have used a name generator for a dwarf and Thorin came out 4 times, this dwarf is introduced here, this is NOT the one from the Hobbit, This is Thorin Orchewer not Oakenshield. This friendship will also play into Dark Tides 3 but I'll let that be answered in #3 not ;-).

Chapter 7: Darkness, Light and Shades of Grey.

Xaphras stumbled through the ruins, looking like a frazzled drowned rat, having created water to douse the flames on him from the Balor's explosion. He passed through the wards, which recognized their master. "DANA! DANA?" Xaphras called for his wife.

Long ago the two had decided that if they were separated for more than a week they would head back to the ruins and meet up there. Xaphras was both confident in his wife's abilities but also terrified for her. Xaphras staggered off to the rooms he and Dana used, going to take a bath, while his Vampiric abilities began healing him as he moved. After the hot bath, Xaphras went to his desk, sat down and drummed his fingers on it impatiently.

"Come on Dana where are you?" Xaphras muttered. Minutes passed as the restless Vampire paced back and forth, before he went out to walk through the ruins and see if he could find her.

Xaphras hunted around the whole area without finding a sign of his wife or her familiar. Xaphras fidgeted with impatience as he waited in the room before forcing himself to sleep.

The scent of his wife remained on the pillow and bed, despite not having been there for a couple weeks; with her scent filling his nose Xaphras slept uneasily, fears and dreams passed through his head like half realized nightmares.

Xaphras jerked upwards suddenly, the clinking of something having awoken him. "Dana?" Xaphras called out but received no reply and he noticed a metal goblet on the ground near the bed. Obviously he had knocked it off in his sleep. "Damnation to the dark." The Vampire snarled as he walked to the washbasin with the enchanted mirror. The mirror had been a project of Dana's a year and a half of hard work; though if one was superstitious and from Earth, the project would cause 49 years of bad luck because of the 7 broken mirrors involved in the experimentation.

Said mirror was enchanted to show Xaphras, regardless of his Vampirism, a combination of blood magic and a true seeing spell allowed the Vampire to see his reflection.

Hours turned to days, and days to weeks without a sign from Dana, no message, and no teleportation, nothing. Xaphras searched for her frantically, far and wide he went searching for his love before he finally communed with Nerull about it.

"My lord I beg for your time and guidance, where is Dana? Is she alright?"

"I fear she is beyond your reach my servant." Nerull replied. Xaphras bowed his head in sadness, she was beyond his reach cause she's dead his mind screamed to him.

"Thank you milord, at least I know now." Nerull's power faded from around Xaphras but his presence did not vanish. For the Vampire a roar of rage, sorrow and the cry of a lover having lost the one thing most dear to him exploded from his throat. His aura of power that he normally kept tightly constrained broke free, the temperature in the room dropped several degrees under the combined power of a dark cleric and elder Vampire tore through the room making everything rattle. Unbidden some lines from the novelization of _Revenge of the Sith_ sprang into his mind, modified for his purpose and situation.

'This is what is feels like to be Xaphras Deathwalker forever, light burns you and will always burn you. The light of your heart gone, the pain searing through you like the sun never could, you gasp, your breath harsh in your ears and cannot stop it or slow it down for you no longer need it. You stagger out of your rooms and beg to the heavens for your love. You loved her, you will always love her, and you never wanted her death, even turning her to be like you was an affront in your mind.

She's gone and there is nothing you can do to save her. In this moment you finally see the cruelty in serving the god of murder, everything living is to be killed. The truth of the darkness you are now steeped in: Your self is all you will ever have, in your rage you gather all your powers and lash out at everything, but in the end with all your supposedly great power you destroy much of the ruins outside your home. But you cannot touch the darkness and in the end you do not even want to.'

_1 year later_

Xaphras kissed his wife "I love you."

"I love you too Xaphras, don't watch, please." She begged.

"Don't go, please… I need you, I will always need you."

"I need you too but I have to go my love, don't stay, don't watch." Dana tried to pull away but Xaphras held onto her.

"I won't but I want every second I can hold you." The Vampire said as the scene changed back to the room where Dana died.

"This is a dream Xaphras."

"I know, but I'm an addict and you're my drug, I want as much of it as I can before the crash." He said as they walked by the Balor's corpse on the floor and to the door.

Xaphras kissed his wife again and ran his hands through her hair and over her pale skin. Enjoying her scent, her touch

"Don't look." Xaphras just kissed her to silence her. "I've got to go Xaph, it's waiting for me, and it's always waiting."

"It's?" Xaphras looked at the Balor with a sigh, the flames were already forming as the explosion process began. "Ah."

"Wake up Xaphras, you'll see me again before this, every night in your dreams we have time before this. I'm begging you… go NOW, don't watch, you're in pain just being here, go." Xaphras nodded and ran, the roar of the explosion audible along with the shriek from his wife before the Vampire woke with a start.

Xaphras was not a wimp by any definition when he was alive and none would dare call him such now, but regardless he still whimpered his wife's name as he always did, tears flowing down his cheeks as he stared at the picture of her he had painted.

Through skill and magic did Xaphras preserve the image of his wife, the image that he knelt in front of. "My love, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I would do anything to have you back, to hold you even for one more moment. I wish I could have saved you, but I can't stay here any longer my love, it's hurting me too much, the pain is too near still. I'll be back, I'll even visit my love, be well wherever you are Dana." Xaphras strode off into the ruins where hidden and warded stables waited.

"Where are you off to my old friend?" A voice rasped from the darkness as a tall thin figure with a staff topped by a skull, wearing a black robe trimmed with grey death like glyphs and a bone mask covering his face waited.

"Midrynn, my old friend." Xaphras said as he clasped wrists and pulled the lich into a hug.

"Forgetting me are we laddie?" Another voice spoke up. Xaphras looked down at his dwarf friend.

"Not at all Thorin, I did not see you there."

"Come laddie, tell me what has ya so down."

"My wife is dead and has been for over a year." Xaphras said, his grief evident.

"That's unfortunate…" Midrynn said, "Truthfully you have my sympathies old friend, perhaps you should come to Shadow Haunt."

"Mine too lad, you may be older than me but I'll always consider you clan after what you did for me and mine despite our initial mistrust and I'll be joining you, someone has to keep an eye on you."

"An eye on me, I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted by that." Xaphras said as he mounted his undead steed while Midrynn and Thorin took their own and they galloped off.

The three rode through the dark, Thorin having had his own undead steed from a long friendship with Xaphras as such the trio needed no breaks.

"What is happening since I have been away?"

"Shirking your duties you mean?" Thorin teased while Xaphras shot him a dirty look.

"Midrynn can handle things just as much as I can… I had to get out of there, needed a long vacation. Few things annoy and sicken me as much as sycophantic female Vampires." Xaphras shuddered in response. Midrynn chuckled at him.

"Put a sock in it bonehead." Xaphras snapped playfully as they rode onwards.

"Drop dead Fangface." Midrynn retorted with a grin in his voice.

"Already have done."

"Encore." Thorin just laughed at the friendly banter.

"I missed you lad, you kept 'bonehead' from being too dull." The three rode onwards though Thorin could feel Midrynn's gaze as the lich gave him a playful glare. The party hid during the day before riding on in respect for their Vampire friend.

The ground changed as they approached the 'Dread Lands,' ruled by the undead. Once the desert lands of Anauroch. Millions of them ruled this land and their emperor was returning home, not victorious as he had wished, for he had no wife to share this with. After 3 days of solid travel on the undead steeds, the group finally arrived in Shadow Haunt.

Shadow Haunt was a massive citadel more than 2 centuries old, the city stretched out matching the size of Vancouver on Xaphras' Earth. Within the city well over a million undead of all types including modified ones carried out their nightly business alongside several hundred thousand living beings. Xaphras had created a realm where all were welcome under regardless of if they were living or dead as long as they followed the laws ordained.

The city was built in four sections around a large mountain; the first was the outer wall and areas within, markets, barracks, armories and regional administration. The outer wall was over 4 meters thick of adamantium, built with modern techniques, interlocking rebar made of adamantium made the wall practically unbreakable when combined with the powerful unholy and arcane wards woven into the construction of the city. Towers spanned the wall every 500 feet and the outer wall sheltered the entire city, though there were outlying villages supplying goods for the living members of the city.

The middle wall was much the same, though not as large, following a more circular design, the inner areas still had markets, but these markets were more for the adventurer and elite military officers. There were more military areas in the middle part of the city and half the army muster grounds were within that particular part of the city.

The inner wall protected the military districts and was somewhat thicker than the outer wall. This section of the city was for all the refining of metals coming from the vast mines in and under the mountain and the forges for the weapons.

The mountain's defenses were even stronger than the city below. A smaller and simpler fortress consisting of a thick, stone wall and a keep protected the base of the mountain. At each turning point on the spiral path a similar fortress was built, the thick and strong mountain sides enabled the fortresses to be built and were built in such a way that a gauntlet of death would be forced onto any attacking army as each fortress could be supported from the fortress above and the one somewhat higher and behind each separate fortress.

The top of the mountain had been blasted into a flat and long plateau where the main fortress resided, matching a similar design to Minas Tirith, though whereas Minas Tirith was build into the mountain, the main castle of Shadow Haunt was built in a circular design up to the very top.

Underneath the main castle were the mines and processing facilities for the extracted adamantium ore. Xaphras rode through the city, acknowledging those who hailed him. After another hour of riding Xaphras arrived on the 7th level of his castle, heading through it until he reached his chambers with an explicit order that he was not to be disturbed for a few days unless absolutely necessary.

Upon entering his chambers, he threw his breastplate and belt with his weapons onto a side table and looked around the room when a familiar voice that he never thought he would never hear again echoed throughout his chambers.

"XAPHRAS." Dana shrieked in surprise and joy.

"DANA?" Xaphras yelled as he stood and his wife jumped into his arms and kissed him joyfully. "I thought you were dead." He said as he ran his hands through her hair.

"I thought you were dead… oh wait you are, how could you die on me?" She cried out melodramatically while Xaphras shook his head at his wife's joke. This was indeed his wife, only she would make a joke like that at a time like this. Xaphras captured her lips in another kiss causing her to sigh in pleasure. Xaphras noticed that something was different about his wife so he stood back and looked her over.

A pair of feathered black angelic wings now came from her back. Her eyes were glowing gently and an otherworldly aura enhanced her beauty beyond mortal possibilities, if anything she had become more beautiful than she was before.

"How? Oh Midrynn's experiment." The lich had long ago found and acquired the grace of a celestial being that had died in battle against a Balor. The lich had experimented with transformations and after a few centuries of work believed that it would be possible to convert someone into a dark half-Celestial as half the grace would be needed to convert the body and prepare it for powers before the other half of the grace that remained made the transformation. Sadly Midrynn only had enough grace for one person.

A dark Celestial had all the powers of a celestial but reversed. Instead of cure powers, they had harm; instead of protection from evil, they had protection from good.

"My angel of the night." Xaphras sighed as he pulled his wife to him kissing down to her neck and biting into it at the point of their slightly faded mating mark, and the usual point where Xaphras fed from his wife. Dana moaned loudly as his fangs sank into her.

For Xaphras flavor literally exploded on his tongue, the celestial changes to his wife had made her blood even more delicious than before. "Oh Dana." Xaphras sighed as he pulled his wife to bed. Later he would find out exactly what happened to her.

After the two finished with Dana gasping for breath, Xaphras turned to meet her eyes. "Dana what happened to you?" Dana thought for a moment and began to speak.

_Flashback to 1 year earlier _

Dana yelped as her hasty teleport dropped her into a building onto a hard stone floor. A moment later Pa'das crashed onto her and yowled, he was on fire. Dana quickly doused her familiar with water from a magically enlarged canteen while Pa'das nudged her in thanks.

"_Where are we?"_ Dana looked around at Pa'das' question before she recognized where she was.

"_Home, where I first summoned you as my familiar."_ Dana said to the panther. Dana brushed herself off and looked around, cobwebs were everywhere a sign that nobody had been in her old room since she left. Dana climbed the stairs to meet a familiar face, her close friend Mycroft.

"Microft, what are you doing here?" He stared at her in surprise.

"Dana, I could ask the same."

"Well this is my parent's home last I checked and my mother did say I was welcome back after I had mastered my powers… where are they?"

"Gone, after you left, things went badly, war broke out and your parents were drafted by the lord and well nobody heard from them since. Out of both kingdoms only around 1000 of us survived on both sides and everyone moved to this town which was the only real place that survived with mostly intact defenses." Dana sighed; things between herself and her father had been strained by her burgeoning magical powers.

Dana had a quick temper in the early days and her magic responded violently and when her father got one her case about not using her powers, they would bottle up inside her and what happens when one put pressure on an already tense container? It bursts. As would her powers, so she left after summoning Pa'das and a year or so later she met her husband. "Were you attacked by a Vampire?" Mycroft asked

"No old friend, I married one. Look I'm only going to stay for a day then I am gone for good, there are some things I need to acquire from our old home even if my husband was destroyed, you can stay if you want but do not dare insult my choices." She said raising a threatening finger.

"Have I ever?" He asked calmly "have I been anything but a friend, I don't blame you for acting that way considering how most view Vampires."

"Keep the house Mycroft, I don't need it." Mycroft was practically her brother, the two were close, and he saw Dana through her best and worse times, he was the most tolerant and non-judgmental person she had ever met. Dana ended up staying for 3 days as they caught up and spent the next week traveling from their home in the Moonshay islands to the port city of Caer Calidyrr where they took their separate paths, one to their new home on the island, The other to her old home in the ruins of the once great Elf city of Myth Drannor; two good friends due to circumstances would likely never see each other again.

Dana had many uneventful times for an adventurer of her caliber, pirate vessels were crushed and raiders slain as she had passed the lands. It took her months of travel from passage on the boats and travel by land until she reached the Dread Lands where she was accosted and arrested for trespassing on the realms. When brought before Mydrinn who had met her before, as Grand Marshall he crowned her empress of the Dread Lands and offered her his experiment, which was successful before he went to get Xaphras and that's where he came in.

_End Flashback _

"That's basically it." Xaphras listened quietly with a few questions here or there but smiled when she was finished.

"You should have been a bard my dear, I was riveted the whole way." Dana swatted him playfully

"Good night Fangs." Xaphras sighed with a rueful smile on his face as he spooned his wife.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love, cherish and adore."

"I do, and I always will." Xaphras and Dana fell asleep together again. A few weeks later found Dana vomiting in one of the latrines, Xaphras checked her over and found her to be perfectly healthy and was stumped. Dana grinned up at him after she finished.

"Xaphras, we're having a baby." Xaphras' red eyes widened and his jaw dropped before a joyous laugh burst from his throat.

"A baby, I'm going to be a father." Dana nodded as they celebrated Dana handed Xaphras the Ring of Shadow Walking. The ring they had gone to the ruined keep a year ago, this ring granted the power for Xaphras to walk in daylight safely. For Xaphras, he put on the ring and the moment the sunlight broke out over the horizon he laughed with tears of joy streaming down his face. For the first time in 303 years Xaphras could let the sun touch him without worry.

_1 month later_

Dana growled as Xaphras sat her down and pulled the heavy book she was reading out of her hands and onto a desk. "Xaphras will you relax? It's just a book, I am NOT AN INVALID."

"I can't help but worry love, you're bringing something I thought I would never have into the world." Dana's gaze softened as she was mollified by his comment.

"Just try to tone it down a little before you render me insane."

"I'll do my best."

The next several months Xaphras would both regard with joy and wince at. Several times Dana threw a hissy fit at his overly protective doting, blaming the hormones and mood swings (though not knowing the word or science behind hormones) blew up at him, and several times subjected him to telekinetic attacks that his defenses absorbed most of the time. Months passed with things actually calming down mostly, Xaphras had mobilized the entirety of the Shadow Guard, his personal and the first army of his forces to protect the castle.

Though none had dared challenged Shadow Haunt, the city was too deep in his territory and only once did an army from Baldur's Gate and Neverwinter approach the city, but they fled on seeing the size of it, there were no survivors of that army. Xaphras had deliberately trapped them in his territory then allowed only one blind survivor to stagger home to each city, nether survivor through the use of Geas spells could report on the city beyond the fact that it was larger than anything seen before, then the survivors died instantly from spells that completely destroyed the body preventing resurrection.

_9 months later_

Dana cried out and pushed and with a final scream birthed the daughter that her and Xaphras had created. Little Lilith, the first of the Dampires within recorded history, a little wisp of her father's black hair on her head as she stared at the world with curious bright green sparkling eyes. Her Vampire heritage showed in her paler than normal skin and the fact that she did not feel scared or threatened by all the dark creatures around her. "Welcome to the world my daughter." Xaphras said as he bent to kiss her forehead.

Nerull himself was there and he waited to bestow his blessing onto Lilith and everyone bowed to him, his eyes glinting with power and pride for his greatest servants.

"My Lord, we are honored by your presence." He said as Dana attempted to bow respectfully as well.

Nerull attempted a grandfatherly look with his black robes and lich form. In a rare moment of kindness he spoke to Dana "Do not strain yourselves my servant." He said gently. "You have worked hard enough this day. I have come to bless the child born here today, the offspring of my most favored servant and his wife. For today is a momentous occasion." Nerull stated. "It is often said that children are the future, though advice not normally heeded by my servants. No truer words were ever spoken for this situation, the mingling of the living and the undead."

Then he walked over to where Lilith and Dana were. The Dampire looked at Nerull curiously but did not squirm or cry out as she sensed the divine power in him. Nerull rested a skeletal hand on Lilith. "Let all who see her know her as my most treasured servant, and that she know the protection of all who serve me. You both have undergone a serious trial; and though more will always lie ahead, you have gained a measure of peace. Let your friends approach, that you may celebrate this day in fellowship and peace for we may not have many more."

Over the years that passed Lilith grew into a beautiful young woman under the watchful gaze of her parents. Like her mother, Lilith had grown a set of celestial wings though they were grey not black due to her birth to darkness, but retaining her childish innocence. Sadly she enraptured not all who looked on her. Lilith had been captured by paladins who sought to exterminate her for being an 'abomination and unholy creature.'

When Xaphras had caught up with them he had reamed them out on hypocrisy, there was no honor or glory in killing a defenseless child, he even managed to shame the fanatics after he punished them by carving them apart piece by piece until there was enough pieces to remake the bodies several times over. (*) But he gave them the ultimate punishment and torture by taking the idea of another Lich Lord, Ner'zhul by turning them as Vampire spawns. (**)

Xaphras however knew a true darkness was coming and was prepared for it, or so he hoped.

A/N Well 7 is done, hope you all enjoyed it cause the next chapter is a bonus set of 3 that outlines what I call the Prophesy War ;-).

Garion Faldor: When you read this please tell me everything you can think of the chapter, especially Shadow Haunt ;-) Long review please.

(*) A ring of regeneration is one of the best torture instruments around; you can remove limbs from the captive over and over again as many times as you want.

(**) Ner'zhul is the Lich King from the Warcraft universe; an Orc converted into basically the god of Undead. Seriously has nobody noticed the similarities between the names of Nerull and Ner'zhul and the way they act?


	8. Chapter 8: The Prophecy war preparations

_123 years after the Birth of Lilith _

The Prophesy War part 1: Final Preparations

A Prophesy had existed for a few hundred years, predicting the release of the demons and the seven hells.

When the bells of the Balors have rung

The gates of the Hells will open

And the death knells of Faerun will be sung

Xaphras had spent his centuries on Faerun building to prepare for this prophecy. Xaphras was not one to take chances and as each of the omens came forth, he felt vindicated. The other cities of the living had seen the signs and withdrew their armies and peoples to their most powerful cities to await the coming hordes.

Guidance from the gods had shown where the portals would open in many lands, in Xaphras' lands there were only two portals, but they were massive ones and they followed the mountains towards his fortress named the Golem Wall, a massive fortress that he had based off of Helm's Deep because it matched the mountain pass so well, below it a quarter of a million golems of several types waited for any enemies and they were backed by half a million undead armed with muskets and cannons from the era of the American Civil War.

Xaphras was not afraid to use or provide outdated weapons by Earth's standards to the older version of his undead, or provide modern weapons to forces that were totally loyal to him. Undead of this sort were unable to disobey their master and Xaphras was their master. Despite being an elder, many of the few ancient Vampires around deferred to him, due to his greater army and experience in certain matters.

Xaphras was sure he had a few more decades before the Hells were opened as such he was building up all his weaker armies or putting them as either final defenses or early warnings. Xaphras was taking every opportunity to expand his forces, such as prisoners convicted of murder or terrible crimes. Xaphras had sent well worded messages to the rulers of the lands around his, promising them that if they passed off their most terrible criminals and captured bandits he would deal with them.

Many were suspicious, but the mages and clerics in the employ of the lands of Silverymoon, Neverwinter, Comyr and Comanthor realized that the vast majority of the demons were heading through the undead lands and if they fell, the world would likely fall; The fact remained that the undead lands were arguably the most powerful nation on Faerun as of this point.

_Pagebreak_

Lilith walked into her father's private office, "Father." Xaphras looked up from his laptop where he was running multiple programs to try and plan for every eventuality possible.

"Ah, Lilith, what can I do for you?"

"Does a daughter need an excuse to spend time with her father?" Lilith said grinning with elongated canines, as a Dampire Lilith had retractable canines to be either human sized or Vampire, within the undead realms Lilith let her full heritage show.

Xaphras smiled at his daughter and patted the seat beside him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder and let herself enjoy her father's presence. To others his dark presence would be stifling and disconcerting, but Lilith had been raised in darkness, as such found it comforting. Lilith stared at the computer screen that her father was working on and grinned.

"I thought you said no plan survives first contact to the enemy, or so you keep quoting to me." Lilith teased as Xaphras gently swatted her arm.

"Brat, I know that, that doesn't stop me from trying to plan for every eventuality." Lilith laughed at her father.

"Obsess much? Come on father, either we hold them or we are all screwed, enough said. Everything you're doing is planning a holding action to weaken them enough to crush them at Shadow Haunt's walls, you've had centuries to prepare for this and have done an amazing job of it… so far at least." Xaphras smirked at his daughter before he conjured a considerable amount of water over her head drenching her. "So you want to play that game?"

Xaphras laughed evilly "Lilith you are being very well trained and are beyond what most mortals can hope for in skill, but I can still defeat you with ease." Lilith bowed her head in acceptance before she dried herself with magic of her own.

"Just make sure you relax, and no hiding in the family home." The family home was the hidden and warded vacation home in the ruins of Myth Drannor. Xaphras rolled his eyes at his daughter's teasing and turned his attention back to his work as Lilith left to her marksmanship lessons.

Time passed as the armies of the undead tightened up, preparing the predicted arrival zones with traps such as caltrops, concealed spike traps, warded areas with explosive runes and blasting powder mixed with broken weapons and jagged bits of adamantium and mithril.

Xaphras had spend hundreds of years with his modern knowledge to bring artillery to the fore, from howitzers, to self-propelled and vehicles to aid in supplying bags of holding filled with artillery ammo. His troops were armed with the M1 Garand with mags of 12, grenades, machine guns like the M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (SAW) and heavier 50. Cal emplacements that needed vehicle assistance to deploy or move.

The older undead and less intelligent versions of his skeletons were armed with muskets and cannons from an older era. The Zombies in his army were armed with huge warmaces and war axes, not having the intelligence beyond hacking something, as such arming them with firearms would be useless. Sadly, Xaphras was not able to modernize all his armies and many of the machine gun emplacements were older models.

Xaphras's forces had finally constructed the large walkways on either side of the long pass to the main portals in his land and were making a gauntlet of death for the demons.

A week before the invasion, Xaphras addressed all his armies via telepathy and his voice.

"Vampires, Liches, Necromancers, brothers of undeath hear me. In less than a week's time the demons will be here, and in the name of whatever they believe in will attempt to destroy all we have worked to build. Long ago I was a naïve man, lost in the thoughts and plays of a world such as this, but when my time came, I decided to build a nation worthy of our kind. Long have we been shunned as dark creatures and I built this land as a shield for the darkness and I ask you now, will you let everything we worked for be for nothing? Let them come, let us show the demons the true meaning of fear. FOR UNDEATH AND THE SHADOW EMPIRE, TO WAR." Xaphras then heard millions of troops cheering and chanting his name.

"DEATHWALKER…DEATHWALKER…DEATHWALKER…DEATHWALKER."

'Yes let them come, let them see who the true scourge is.' Xaphras thought to himself. The final week passed in a blur of final preparations, the armies were in place, defenses readied and artillery set up, Xaphras stared from the command tower inside the Golem Wall fortress and saw the sky turn black and a bright orange light could be seen in the distance.

Xaphras picked up his rifle and joined his wife and daughter on the wall and sighted the portal in the distance. Already demons were pouring out of it and charging at the golems and older undead below, so Xaphras sighted up a Balor and roared "OPEN FIRE." And squeezed the trigger, sending the first round of his Garand into the demons.

A/N Well if you were hoping for action or battle you got a bit, and I'll see you all next time for the battle. Will the Golem Wall hold? Will the demons push to Shadow Haunt? Find out next time in the bonus part of Dark Tides: The Prophesy war.


	9. Chapter 9: Prophecy war Demon vs Death

Soundtrack suggestions. Play in suggested order

Garion Faldor does the first band fit you or Prometheus? :P :P

1) The Sacrament – His Infernal Majesty

2) Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin

3) Beneath These Waves - Demons & Wizards

4) Crimson King - Demons & Wizards

5) The Hell Song – Sum 41

6) War (What is it good for)

7) La Génie Dans La Bouteille (The Genie in the Bottle) – Le Frëre a Ch'val-(The Brothers To Horses) – [Closest Translation I could figure[

8) When Rivers Rise – Spirit of the West

9) Battalions of Fear – Blind Guardian

10) Blood On My Hands – Blind Guardian

11) And then There Was Silence – Blind Guardian

12) Another Holy War – Blind Guardian

13) Soulforged - Blind Guardian

14) Sacred – Blind Guardian

15) Battlefield Blind Guardian

16) Valley of the Damned – Dragonforce

17) The New Order - Blind Guardian

18) Thorn – Blind Guardian

19) The Imperial March (Darth Vader) Empire Strikes back soundtrack

Chapter 9: Hell vs Undeath (Prophesy war part II)

_Last time_

_Xaphras picked up his rifle and joined his wife and daughter on the wall and sighted the portal in the distance. Already demons were pouring out of it and charging at the golems and older undead below, so Xaphras sighted up a Balor and roared "OPEN FIRE." And squeezed the trigger, sending the first round of his Garand into the demons._

_Battle of the Golem Wall_

Xaphras squeezed the trigger repeatedly, sending adamantium bullets into the Balor's skull until it collapsed, the Vampire then fired the rest of his magazine into a Glaberzu demon. When the mag popped off with a ping noise the Vampire emperor slapped a new one into his weapon and fired it into another Balor.

Both Balors exploded taking numerous other demons with them and in some cases setting off a chain reaction. So far the killbox was working, the flak guns on the fortress proper were shredding any flying demons and dracoliches were swooping down to assail the demons with breath attacks and spells. But the demons returned fire, spells lashed out against the armored walkways and the fortress itself causing the protective wards to flare to life.

Xaphras signaled to his army to begin artillery bombardment, shrieking roars unleashed blasts onto the demons, surrounding them with shrapnel and explosions. Artillery continued to blow the demons into chunks, while the undead continued to hold their positions as the wards held. The demons ignored everything to charge the fortress, thinking to overwhelm it and take the walkways after they were cut off from reinforcements and retreat.

The spells concealing the older undead with muskets and the golems wore off and the undead showered the demons with several musket ball volleys; while numerous Balors took cannon balls to the head. Gunfire continued with multiple musket volleys while the golems blocked the path to the undead, demons were falling by the thousands but there were millions more following and the golems began fighting with the demons in melee combat.

Xaphras grunted as he watched his troops resupply from bags of holding and continue shooting down onto the demons and easing the pressure the golems were experiencing. His army was doing well so far but even the golems were crumbling under the sheer amount of damage inflicted onto them. The golems and older undead were now throwaway units, outdated troops that were only useful for this last purpose.

The demons continued to hack, slash, bludgeon and blast through the golems to reach the undead showering them with musket fire, but the golems gave as good as they got, it took on average 5 of the bigger demons just to down a golem and most of those 5 were killed first. The golems' front lines were crumbling rapidly though there were stalls in the demons advance as they encountered fresh golems.

Both sides continued to smash their way through the enemy, both sides neither giving quarter, nor asking for it. Undead unloaded advanced weapons into the demons while the demons fell, hundred of thousands of demons poured out into the pass and charged, carving paths through the golems like tractors plowing a field.

Muskets and cannon balls were being fired so rapidly the resulting iron could have kept a kingdom equipped for centuries. Xaphras called older yet still useful siege machines like trebuchets and catapults which hurled huge blast globes (grenades) into the ranks of demons, surrounding them with shrapnel and fireballs. Noticing his golems numbers had been cut in half; the Vampire emperor pulled them further back where the pass narrowed and where the demons could use their greater numbers to an even lesser degree.

Xaphras grunted as he noticed the demons were pressing his forces too much for a proper retreat to be called so he decided that some sacrifices were necessary. He sent orders for 25,000 of the remaining golems to fight a delaying action to the last, while the remaining 100,000 blocked the thinnest part of the pass before the fortress proper and protected the older undead still.

The demons left many of their own forces broken on the ground as they smashed through the limited amount of golems blocking their way all the while showered by metal traveling at hypersonic speeds.

The demons bashed aside the last few hundred of the holding force with ease after an hour and a half of fighting; already 3 hours and the battle raged strong while the demons bottlenecked themselves at the slim pass where only five demons could pass through shoulder to shoulder.

As the demons charged over a certain patch of land, they found it drop out from under them, dumping them into a massive pit of levitating poisoned spikes over a lake of powerful acid.

"We're not going to hold." Lilith said to her father as she shot down a Succubus.

"I know, I've been planning this since I heard the prophecy more than a few centuries ago."

"You based this all on a whim?"

"No, I find there are those who would try to make the prophecy come true regardless of the obstacles in their way. I had planned for this fortress to fall, that why I only assigned outdated and useless troops and regenerating undead like Vampires and Liches to the defense." Xaphras explained as he took out a Balor, setting off another chain reaction. "I plan to make them bleed over the fortress, a pyrrhic victory." Lilith nodded with an evil grin as she and Xaphras fired on another Balor till it exploded.

Dana pulled out a scroll of Power Word Kill- Mass and began chanting it, trying to save her spells as much as possible. The scroll took effect as many of the smaller demons vanished while the larger ones staggered under the force. Banishment spells severed the connections of the demons to the prime material plane and sent them screaming back to their own.

A pair of directed artillery strikes destabilized the portals supplying the demons, not that any more demons were passing through them now that the demons behind them surged to attack. A group of demons teleported directly at the fortress but were rebuffed by the wards and destroyed by them, another group attempted to teleport to the walkways above with the same results. The next group was smarter and teleported into the golems and skeletons firing muskets and began wreaking havoc within the ranks.

"Well that was expected, unfortunate but expected," Xaphras grumbled. 'Artillery groups delta through omega target grid 1-3 switch to shrapnel rounds.' The Vampire emperor sent through his telepathic link to his armies. The shrapnel rounds would do more damage to the demons than skeletons and golems. 'Artillery group alpha and beta switch to banishing rounds and initiate suppressing fire on grid 4-7; all other artillery groups your orders are unchanged.' Banishing rounds were rounds enchanted to release an area Banish spell, they were expensive and hard to make; thankfully having had considerable preparation time the Deathwalker Empire had assembled a great stockpile of them.

Xaphras changed mags again as he thought. 'Troops below tactical withdrawal up the ramp to the gate, pull back as many golems as a blocking force as possible.' Xaphras cursed as he noticed the forces below had been devastated.

'Belay my last, fight to the bitter end, all troops prepare for assaults on the wall and causeway. If you can't see the causeway, don't try to shoot at it, stay within the wards. Forces on the main wall and upper levels focus on the valley in front of the wall. Troops in keep proper and walls focus your fire on the causeway and valley. Standby to detonate the spells on the causeway.' Not for the first time Xaphras lamented not being able to make claymore mines; such devices would be useful in protecting the bottlenecked areas such as the causeway.

The demons braved the gauntlet of fire as they raced up the causeway to the gates, many of them succumbing to the weapons being used on them. The moment the demons reached the gate, a series of spells washed over the surface of the causeway, greasing it causing many demons to slip and slide knocking over more of their brethren into spiked pits that opened below and at the base of the causeway.

A group of six Glaberzu battled through the fire and began smashing on the portcullis protecting the main gates.

'Mages prepare to blow the causeway.' Xaphras sent telepathically and received confirmation back through the link. Xaphras sent the signal to blow the causeway and the mages cast the spells only to have said spells intercepted by counterspell volleys from the Balors and other spellcasting demons.

"Merde." Xaphras swore quietly in French, the spells to detonate the causeway were specific and with all the magic flying in the air the required spells could not break through.

The portcullis guarding the main gate shattered three hours later and the demons began smashing into the reinforced adamantium gates with bare claws. One advantage Xaphras has foreseen was the demons and their lack of siege weapons. Without siege weapons, the Demons were counting on the millions of their troops swarming their enemies until they had victory.

Wards on the main wall were beginning to crack as the sheer amount of spells and demons pounding on them strained their runic structures. Still the undead protected the fortress, regardless of how much their outer defenses had eroded.

Staring down at the demons, Xaphras felt his headache grow to migraine levels as the demons pressed his army hard on all fronts. The Vampire emperor grunted as he evaluated the demons likely moves based on their current formations and state of the wards; odds were that the demons would pile up and form makeshift ladders of their forces to scale the wall again.

Xaphras watched over 4 hours later as the demons were just reaching the walls when he made a risky yet possibly productive plan to execute. 'All forces evacuate the left walkway and blow it… NOW.' Liches hovered and Vampires turned into mist as the walkway came crashing down onto the demons, many of which let out unrepeatable swear words as they were crushed under the walkway band banished. "CHARGE." Xaphras roared as he jumped over the wall and unloaded on a Glaberzu.

There was a moment of surprise before the undead on the walkway and from the main fortress charged off the wall, opened the main gates and down the ramp while reserves on the wall and other areas kept up a storm of fire on the main forces of demons. The sheer surge of undead drove the demons back while the walkway ground to a halt, blocking the majority of demons from the fortress. The spikes that were meant for holding the walkway into the mountainside were then fired at the demon army via preset contingency wards.

The large spikes carves furrows through the demon army while the undead took positions on top of part of the walkway that would now act as a powerful barrier to the demons. Xaphras' forces reloaded and began tearing into the demons from their new positions with enthusiasm.

Xaphras cursed mentally as the ping of his rifle reported he had depleted another magazine. The Vampire fumbled on his ammo bandolier for a moment before he realized his belt was empty, The Black Emperor dropped behind the lines and took a few moments to refresh his bandolier with magazines from his bag of holding and a fresh one for his rifle. Xaphras noted that Lilith had pulled back for the same reason and glanced at her as she spoke.

"Too many demons, not enough bullets." She grumbled as she worked.

"Tell me about it." Xaphras growled as he threw an exploding potion over the makeshift wall. Lilith smirked and copied her father's movements with her own potion. The latest barricade held for two hours before the retreat was sounded, the whole of the Deathwalker army grouped below either fled up the ramp or flew to the top of the wall.

Xaphras let the demons entrench themselves for 10 hours straight, though tireless, the Deathwalker forces swapped with reserves so that their spellcasters could rest and restore their magic. Another reason why was that Xaphras was hoping the demons would get complacent, though he was not going to use the second walkway in such a manner. The walkway would only be blown when it was time to evacuate the fortress for good and the lockdown wards raised.

Both sides continued to try and utterly overwhelm the other, and for the demons, the fight was turning to their favor, considering they were now through the gate and engaging in hand to hand combat with the forces within the main courtyard. Xaphras deemed it worth the risk to fight till the main courtyard had fallen before cutting the demons off and abandoning the fortress after purging what demons remained within.

It took over a week for the main hall to fall with undead that healed quickly or regenerated in coffins and phylacteries and rejoined the fighting quickly, which allowed the reserve troops to heal and replenish their ranks as well.

Xaphras decided that the fortress was no longer worth holding, more and more troops were running out of ammo despite the bags of holding full of magazines provided.

"Pull everybody back, we're falling back to Garrison pass; blow the other causeway." Xaphras ordered his nearest commanders. The undead began slowly pulling away from the walls, siphoning their forces out to maintain as much pressure onto their enemies as possible while withdrawing from the fortress. "Where the hells is my wife?"

"She moved into the fortress to assist in evacuations, the outer sector."

"She's going to get cut off, Colonel take over here. I expect your forces to hold this point till your evacuation notice comes through."

"By your command my lord." Xaphras knew this division would be evacuated in half an hour, and they were positioned in one of the most defensible locations in the fortress, with only two approaches, and the demons had no access to the other approach without breaking through the division of troops stationed there.

"Oh milord" Xaphras turned in acknowledgement "if you're going where I think you're going sire, then take these." The Colonel said passing over 4 bags filled with ammo.

"Thanks." The Vampire emperor turned and ran down the passage hearing the response.

"My pleasure sire." Xaphras ran down the corridor at top speed, the evacuating troops making passage for their emperor. Xaphras leapt up a series of walls with his Vampiric climbing abilities helping him as he raced to the aid of his wife. As Xaphras ran, a Glaberzu broke through the wall in front of him and charged with a roar, but the Vampire lord was too wily too be hit and rolled under the wolf demon while firing his sidearm upwards into the wolf demon.

The bullets connected with the bronze codpiece that it wore and pierced through with ease. The Glabrezu stumbled backwards, its eyes crossing slightly. It collapsed to its knees, its lower arms clutching at its wound. Then it screamed in agony as its brain finally processed what had happened to it. It was a howl Xaphras noted with an evil smirk that was quite a few octaves higher than he believed the wolf demons were even capable of. This was followed a by a moment of whimpering before Xaphras turned his rifle onto the wolf demon and it fell over dead.

Xaphras jumped up and finally met up with his wife and her troops. "Dana, what the hell? You should have evacuated this area 20 minutes ago."

"We got encircled, we were trying to clear this area when we met up with Lilith's group. Please tell me you brought ammo, we're running low."

"4 bags worth." Xaphras said with a smirk as he helped his wife distribute the ammo to their forces. "Ok, all troops we're pulling back or we'll be crushed by the final wards, we will fall back in a ordely pattern to the old supply tunnels.

"Father I thought those tunnels were destroyed."

"No, they were to be kept open in case of such an eventuality." Lilith bopped herself with a black feathered wing in realization. "This way then, it's the best route and we left sufficient traps to slow the demons advance for us to escape." Xaphras nodded and their forces began withdrawing, having resupplied in ammo meant that the divisions that were encircled stood a much better chance of breaking out.

With the crown princess of Shadow Haunt leading the way, the 600 undead troops pulled back, stopping to free a besieged division long enough for them to be extracted by the fresh mages in their division. The wizards and sorcerers in the group Xaphras and his family were leading were exhausted, having fought and thrown spells for several days now.

A humming noise suddenly became audible as the lockdown wards began activating and crushing any demon in their area of coverage. The trapped divisions increased their pace, running as fast as they could to avoid being destroyed by their own wards.

Another Glaberzu jumped over the wall and attacked the group. Its larger pincer hand slammed into Dana's face catapulting her into the reinforced adamantium wall with a sickening CRACK.

"YOU." Xaphras roared and fired at the Glaberzu, Xaphras emptied the entire 8 remaining eight rounds into the beast and ran to his wife and began checking her over. "Moderate concussion, she'll be alright, let's keep going." He said to his frantic daughter who was practically jumping over him to see to her mother. The group managed to withdraw, only encountering a few mid-ranked demons and a couple of groups of Dretches before they finally escaped the fortress and fled west, avoiding all the traps set to delay and injure the demons until they reached Garrison Pass.

_Garrison Pass, 4 days later_

Garrison Pass was named such due to the massive great series of gates, ramps and castle that watched this approach in case Shadow Haunt's enemies came this way; not to mention the 12.5 million undead protecting this region. Granted the Garrison was over 3 times its normal size because of the Prophesy war.

Three great walled gates over 30 feet in length protected the entry to the lower pass, each with over 150 feet in between each wall in a line. Overhead and built high into the mountains were fortified walkways, though these were stronger and more static than the ones at the Golem Wall. Behind the final great gate on the lower plain was a river. This river was normally a calm body of water. But during the thaw from the months of March to August, the river became a treacherous passage, one so dangerous no bridge could be safely constructed over it.

Only teleportation circles allowed for passage of troops and goods past the river safely and these spell circles were trapped so they could be destroyed the moment the far side of the river was lost. The river flowed from the mountains into a natural culvert and under the mountains towards the north to the Shadow Sea, the culvert was then built into during the months after the flow and a great spiked grated wall waited to spear the demons thrown into the culvert by the rushing waters.

Behind the river and set in such a way it blocked the path to the nine spiral ramps upwards to the Great Plains of Shadow Haunt sat a very simple yet practically designed fortress. This was Killbox Castle, named such because within the castle proper, there was no keep; no set defensive lines and the walls surrounding the inner courtyard were over 60 feet tall. There were no stairs from the interior of the castle to the walls, but only accessible from the rear of the castle, which was protected from the demons by a great reinforced, barred and welded shut gate.

The great fortress of Spiral Hill stood behind Killbox Castle, the fortress itself was the hill, and the great series of gates along various parts of the ramps, the nine spiral stone-block ramps and adamantium gates ran upward from the base of the bluff to the heights. Battlements ringed each gate to close off passage to the gates and ramps above it. Each ramp and gate was set back somewhat from the ones below in a design similar to Shadow Haunt in a series of evenly measured turns that permitted each successive gate and ramp to offer considerable measures of protection through the use of firearms.

Maze Castle sat on top of Spiral Hill and the plains a day from Shadow Haunt. The castle was designed as a maze for enemies to enter and try to find their way through while being fired on from the top of the battlements over the walls that formed the maze much like Killbox Castle many hundreds of feet below. These were the final defenses before the demons could freely attack Shadow Haunt's massive and powerful defenses.

*Pagebreak*

In the keep of Maze Castle Xaphras waited for the report from the returning Wardmaster of the Golem Wall.

"Milord?"

"Ah Vrael, come, what do you have to report?"

"Better if you read it milord, the news are both heartening and disconcerting." Vrael passed the emperor the parchment; on it were four simple lines

_Demons at start before Golem Wall battle: 155 million_

_Demons after Golem wall, during retreat: 120 million_

_Estimated demons slain by lockout wards and traps: 40 million_

_Incoming: 80 million within 2 days. _

"Great, we did not even account for even half."

"Regrettably so sire, but we are suffering the vast majority of the demon armies, I am certain we will break them here milord."

"I hope so, prepare the forces, and double the amount of ammo the forward troops are assigned." Xaphras ordered the nearby quartermaster.

"It will be done milord." He left to prepare the orders and Xaphras waited to return to the battlefield. Defenses here were also much stronger as there were numerous emplacements of the wagon mounted American civil war machine guns watching the approach from the extensive walkways built into the mountains.

_Shadow Haunt, the next day_

Xaphras stood overlooking the vast capital before he looked upward and smirked, sending a message across the void of space. 'I see you little Dragon, so far now, but we shall play in time. And you shall know terror at the hands of Deathwalker.' Xaphras send a spear or dark will, which at this distance would do nothing more than cause the Dragon snooping a migraine. 'We shall see what happens oh one who stole fire from the gods. The reckoning will come in time.' With a dark laugh, Xaphras closed the connection.

The Vampire lord sighed before a pair of slender arms wrapped around him from behind gaining a soft smile from Xaphras, only his wife had access to this chamber beside himself, so he turned to hug her properly.

"What were you doing?"

"Sending a missive."

"Hm." Dana murmured skeptically as glittering green eyes met glowing red, the sorceress sighed happily as she breathed in the scent of her husband and pulled him away to the bed in the other room.

_Location Garrison Pass 1__st__ gate the next day._

The demons screeched and howled as they came, their numbers much reduced though their forces were suitably enraged, seeking to destroy all of Shadow Haunt and her armies. The rage was so encompassing and driving that it took less than half an hour for the first gate to fall and be abandoned. The Demons paid for the first gate quite heavily thought, leaving half a million corpses strewn about on the ground before and on the structure.

However with the massive first gate in their path, the demons were slowed enough for Shadow Haunt's forces to make a better showing and with machine gun support from the walkways above and the great towers built into the garrison gate the Demons were held at bay for a time. But fresh Glaberzu and Balors came, these stronger and armored unlike the rest of their brethren; these new demons weathered the firepower arrayed against them and plowed into the second gate with vigor.

The second gate held against the dark tide for a considerable time, all the while vast amounts of ammunition were expended into them. Though in time the great gates began to crack and the bracing bars split, threatening a breach. Despite this, the troops on top continued to hold, firing down into the masses, desperately trying to beat them back. Sadly the troops on top only held for another 3 hours before they had to withdraw to the third wall, however the third wall was not held as long as the second gate due to the onslaught and the fact that the gate was needed to provide cover so the troops could withdraw behind the river. Surprisingly though, the demons advanced no further that day.

At dawn the next day, with a frightening shriek that shattered the morning stillness and reverberated through the lowlands, the demons burst from the cover of the gates, a massive wave of misshapen and twisted bodies that stretched the length of the pass. In a frenzy that cast aside reason and thought, the creatures of the dark swept out of the gloom that was still thick within the lowlands and threw themselves into the waters of the Deathland river.

Like a festering disease the black armies swarmed over the water, large and small, swift and slow, leaping, crawling, all surging and heaving through the swift current. Some swam the river's waters, thrusting and kicking to gain the far bank. Those with wings flew above, or skimmed over the river's surface, snouts and muzzles stretched high.

Many rode crude boats and rafts, poling mindlessly into the river and grasping tightly at whomever or whatever came within reach, thus to be pulled to safety or carried to the bottom with those who had failed to give them aid. A terrible fury gripped the Demon horde, born of hatred for the enemy that waited a scant few hundred yards away. This time, certainly, they would see that enemy destroyed and their ashes scattered on the wind.

Xaphras watched from on high at the demon horde as they were shot at by his forces as they struggled to cross the river, the truth of the matter here was that Xaphras was glad his armies were undead. They did not panic, not even when the number, size, and ferocity of the Demons who came at them might have broken the spirit of a defender vulnerable to morale.

Bullets pierced the demons; in many cases their hides, which would have turned away many a blade and bowshot, failed the creatures on the first impact. Incendiary rounds thudded into the boats, rafts, and logs, and only a few boats were extinguished and the craft churned ahead. Again and again the marksmen and riflemen shot into the advancing horde as it streamed out of the pass and into the river, but the Demons came on, blackening the whole of the west bank and the river as they struggled to gain the Undead defensive fortresses.

In front of the river stood a low bulwark wall, lances and pikes fixed to the wall and thrust out to delay the onrushing horde. But not even the great waters of the Deathland River could stem the tide as the foremost of the Demon horde gained the east bank of the Deathland. Out of the river they surged, heaving up with savage cries to throw themselves against the bayonets that bristled from the undead bulwarks. In moments there were Demons emerging from the river's dark waters along the entire length of the defensive line, horned and clawed, a jumble of claws and jaws ripping and tearing at the defenses that barred their path.

The larger Demons thrust through the defenses and breached the low walls to open holes to those who followed, though demon corpses plugged many of the gaps. The waters of the Deathland were dark with Demon lifeblood and twisted bodies; but, for every one that fell, still another six came on, a savage rush that no lesser force could hope to stop.

The enemies pressed hard against the gate of Killbox castle, probing the defenses at the gate for any weaknesses while they were shot at from above; explosive potions and various spells were hurled against them but failed to stem the tide. Xaphras flipped a Dretch over his head and finished it with a bullet to the face. Xaphras was again in the thick of things; he was not one to hide behind his armies, not with his powers and reputation as a fighter and leader.

'Tighten up the left flank, rotate the 98th for the 407th battalion for rest and regaining spells.' Said battalions began siphoning out and into the battlefield, fresh mages and clerics to keep up the pressure on the enemies below. Already the outer gates to Killbox Castle were collapsing, the gates were not meant to hold long against the hellish advance. An hour later, the gates were broken down to a joyous howl from the demonic masses only to halt in confusion as they ran into the box; there were no enemies within the castle to kill, only those on the high walls firing down on them.

The demons shrieked in rage as they realized the whole castle was a trap, and now the shorter members of the black horde noticed the mixing of liquid from broken vials all over the castle floor. A few moments later, a massive explosion rang out and staggered the black horde including a good portion of the defenders. But the explosion had also bought enough time for fresh divisions to cycle into the fray. Xaphras grunted mentally before he stepped back to an alcove to send a telepathic message.

'General Vaeleren where is the 447th?'

'We are at the apex of the 7th gate on the plateau before Maze Castle per our orders milord.'

'Good, prepare for a sortie with me, we are going to show the demons why your division is named the 'Linebreakers.'

'It'll be our pleasure milord.' Xaphras broke the connection and returned to the fighting, watching the demons again begin to form ladders of their kind to scale the upper walls of Killbox, but the undead withdrew again, the demons were mounting everywhere on the castle and it was too easy to be cut off for the sake of holding a little longer. Already the undead had evacuated the castle quickly, using spells and secret passages to withdraw up through the woods at the base to the first gate of Spiral hill.

Instantly the Demons were in pursuit. Pouring through the thick woods at the base of the great hill, they ran afoul of the hundreds of new traps the Undead had laid for them. For a few moments, the entire rush stalled. But as their numbers increased in Killbox, they overran those caught within the traps and came onto the ramp of Spiral Hill. Massing quickly, they attacked. Up the walls of the first gate they charged, swarming atop one another until they were pouring over the defenses of the lower level. The Undead were driven back; almost before the gates to the second level could be closed, the first had fallen.

Without slowing, the demons came on, scrambling up the ramp to the second gate. Bodies clawed, leaped, and bounded up the slope of the ramp and the bluff face, shrieking with hunger. The Undead leaders were appalled. The river had not even slowed the demons. The defenses at the base had been overrun in a few hours. Now the first level of Spiral Hill had been lost and even the cliff wall did not seem to slow them. It was beginning to look as if all their defenses would prove useless. Demon bodies thudded against the gates of the second ramp, clawing upward. Bayonets thrust down, impaling the attackers; bullets flew down and shredded their targets. The gates sagged on their hinges with the weight of the rush. Yet this time the defenders held, adamantium and crossbars bracing the gates and repelling the attack. While the Demon force built into a mass of writhing forms, surging mindlessly against the walls of the ramp.

Xaphras watched from the third gate. From there he watched as the demon attack gathered force. Still the Undead defenders held; marksmen from the higher levels lending support to the fighters below. Then suddenly a monstrous Demon rose out of the attackers that came at the gates of the second ramp, a Retriever that stood upon its hind legs it threw its bulk against the gate, snapping the crossbars and loosening the hinges. The Undead sought to thrust it back, but the monstrous thing merely shrugged aside the blows, Undead weapons bouncing off and shattering on its armored body. A second time it threw itself against the gates and they split apart, shattering backward into the Undead. The defenders withdrew, fleeing up the ramp to the third level where the next set of gates waited to receive them.

For an instant it did not appear that the Undead would succeed in sealing the gates to the third ramp before the Demons breached it. But Xaphras and Dana held back to face the retriever, blades in hand, raw magic in the other. Both of them enchanted the blade of the other and leaped for the Retriever demon's neck, and with a simultaneous strike like a pair of scissors, the married pair decapitated the demon.

With a great roar, the Demons renewed their attack. But their momentum had been lost. Strung out along the length of the Spiral Hill, they could not muster a sustained rush. The biggest among them had been slain; and lacking another to take its place, they milled uncertainly within the walls of the ramp below. Heartened by the actions of their emperor and empress the undead launched a punishing counterattack. In an instant, the gates to the third ramp were thrown wide and the Undead rushed forth. Into the mass of Demons they charged, driving them back down the ramps, back through the shattered gates of the second ramp.

Sweeping the ramp clear, the defenders battled downward to the edge of the lower gates before the

Demons finally rallied. Back they came, reinforced by the thousands that still poured out of Killbox Castle; the undead held for about 15 minutes then retreated to the gates of the second level, bracing them anew with spare adamantium gates and bracing bars, and there they stood. So it went for the next three days. Back and forth along the rampway the battle raged, from the base of the bluff to the gates of the third level, Undead and Demons hacking and tearing at one another in a terrible battle where no quarter was asked nor given.

Six times the Demons retook the second set of gates and pushed up against the third. Six times they were driven back, twice were the demons driven all the way to the base of the fortress and once were they driven back to the rear gates of Killbox. The undead held the advantage when it came to lives, aside form the old disposable undead used at the Golem wall they had suffered no casualties; the only troops in this region were Vampires or Liches. Undead that could regenerate and heal outside the battle and return fresh without risking any 'lives.' Because of this knowledge, the demons flung themselves willingly on the defenders' carefully set positions.

Then abruptly, without warning, the Demons gave up the attack. Back down the length of Spiral Hill they went, neither in retreat nor in any hurry, but reluctantly, snarling and rasping as they faded back into the forests. Black forms huddled down in the shadowed gloom of night, crouched motionless and silent as if waiting for to trap their enemies if they followed. Behind the gates and walls of the great spiral fortress the Undead watched and carefully advanced to retake and fortify the first gate for neither that night, nor the next day did the demons attack again.

On the dawn of the third day the Demons came, massing from the base of Spiral Hill to Killbox Castle's outer gates before they charged, a tide so thick it was possible to walk on. Again fire came from the defenses, blasting apart demons of all sizes and strengths. Up against the walls of the Spiral Hill they rushed, wave upon wave, maddened and howling with reckless hate. Up against the heights they surged, scrambling onto the sheer rock, clawing their way through a hail of bullets. Onward they came, like a wave that would sweep across the defenders who waited and leave them buried.

That day was terrible for the forces of Shadow Haunt, despite the number of demons they left dead, the third ramp of Spiral Hill had been lost and the fourth was threatened. At the base of the bluff, the Demons massed anew. Cries rang out through the morning stillness as they charged up the ramp, solidly massed, the foremost among them surprisingly bearing a massive battering ram. Into the gates they carried the ram, smashing the great barrier apart, then pouring through.

Though the undead fought as fiercely as the demons, the Demons came on, surging up against the harried defenders until they had forced them back within the fortress of the fifth ramp. It was a desperate moment. Four of the seven levels of Spiral Hill had been lost. The Demons were halfway to the summit of the mountain.

All through the morning the Demons sought to breach the Undead defense of the fifth ramp. At midday, they finally succeeded. Twelve monstrous Glaberzu pushed to the forefront of their brethren and threw themselves against the gates-once; twice. Adamantium exploded into fragments and the gates broke apart. The Glaberzu burst through onto the ramp beyond, scattering the defenders. Xaphras rallied his soldiers, urging them forward. But Demons were pouring through the ruined gates now, sweeping over the defenders and forcing them back.

However the demons would discover an unpleasant surprise as the fifth ramp was rigged to explode, the whole ramp was set with enough buried explosive runes and potions that would level a small city. Now that his forces were behind the 6th gate, Xaphras ordered the bomb squad to go. 6 Vampires, all elders, turned themselves into bats and flitted down to the supports and various areas that were prepared, then all six cast a Delayed Blast Fireball then teleported back to the 6th ramp.

With a tremendous roar and blast of energy, the supports of the fifth ramp were torn asunder, With a shudder, the ramphead below the sixth level sank downward and fell apart. The Demons caught upon it disappeared in a cloud of rubble. Shrieks and cries filled the air, and the whole of the lower ramp was lost from view. When the dust cleared again, Spiral Hill was a pile of crushed concrete, adamantium and shattered mithril beams from the gates of the sixth ramp downward to the fourth. Demon bodies lay scattered on the cliff face, lodged within the rubble, broken and lifeless. Those who had survived fell back toward the base of the bluff, dodging boulders and debris that tumbled down about them, disappearing finally into the lands below.

For the next week the demons mustered and regrouped, taking stock of their greatly depleted armies, but their leaders continued to attack. Taking Shadow Haunt, arguably the most powerful city in all of Faerun, would break the mortal world, beings that would cower till the end came for them.

Daybreak was an hour gone when the Demons attacked. They swarmed up the mountainside, ignoring those that slipped and fell to their deaths. This time, the demons had no choice, against a fortress warded against spellfire and hostile teleportation, this time the demons brought forth crude, hastily constructed siege weapons. Onwards the Demons came, bullets, exploding potions and spells were launched to beat them back, to which the demons replied with crude grappling hooks forged of captured weapons and trailing heavy vines were flung atop the walls and gates to catch upon the massive concrete and adamantium blocks. Hand over hand the Demons began to climb, the undead stood ready, the Vampires and Liches of the 448th 'Stonewall' division waited as they cut down the vines, and shattered hooks in an attempt to blunt the Demonic horde.

But still the Demons came, throwing up new hooks, new vines. Heavy wooden beams, hewn from entire trees and notched with steps, were flung against the gates, and the Demons scrambled up. Spells flew out of the black mass below, burning into the defenders and their wards as they tried to halt the assault. Again and again the Demons were beaten back. But the demons finally gained the walls, and the Undead division found themselves locked in fierce hand-to-hand combat in a fortified location.

Armed with longswords and various blades, and protected by thick suits of armor and magical shields the 448th fought, doing their job and living up to the division's name. Leading one charge after another into the swarms of attackers that appeared, the general in charge held the line against the masses for several hours. An hour before sunset, on the 6th ramp, the Demons breached the gates. Breaking through the defenders' ranks, they shattered the bolts and crossbars that secured the gates and flung them wide. Into the gap they poured, clawing their way upward through the bodies of their dead.

Slowly the defenders retreated up through the open gates of the seventh and last ramp, keeping their lines tightly formed as the enemy tried to break through. With emperor Xaphras and general Rihalla holding the center, the defenders slipped back within the walls, and the gates slammed shut. Below, the

Demons massed once more. They came this time in a true terrifying rush, snarling and screaming in rage as the monstrous forms attacked, in half an hour, the gates of the seventh ramp splintered and broke, and the Demons poured through. The defenders were flung back, and it appeared that they would be overrun completely.

The moment the gates broke, a counterattack was begun by the 447th, A mere 150,000 troops compared to the several million demons remaining, against the machine guns, and assault rifles and the as-of-yet forgotten artillery. The artillery was ordered to hold fire till now, the chance of setting off the explosive part of the ramps too high to accept.

Now, the blond Vampire general of the 447th ordered her troops forwards, backed by her emperor. The Demons attacked again, up the ramp they charged, howling with rage. Incredibly, the Linebreakers withstood the assault and thrust it back, despite being far smaller in number. Then a counter rush began, thrusting the demons back, with bayonets lowered they charged into the Demons,. There was a frightful clash of bodies, screams and cries rising up, and the battle raged so heatedly that from a distance, it was impossible to tell friend from foe. But when at last the struggle broke off, it was the Demons who were in retreat.

Down the ramps the 447th went, beating aside their enemies, the rush so great, the wrath of the undead division so strong they swept the demons down the mountainside. Crushing them underfoot, but it did not end, not till the last demon fell, and fall it did. A great Balor, tall and powerful, it challenged Xaphras personally, but the Shadow Lord refused to rise to the bait, he had nothing more to prove, he had led his troops to victory personally; as such the last demon was destroyed permanently by the weight of artillery and spells flung against him.

"VICTORY, WE HAVE VICTORY." A great cheer rose throughout the undead armies, against all odds, outnumbered at best 10 to 1 they held the line, their forces victorious. The lord that had planned this war from day one was the same lord leading his armies to victory; Xaphras smiled so widely his mouth threatened to break. All his worries now gone and his dreams fulfilled, love, children, and now the demons war that pressed his mind for centuries were gone.

For the first true time in centuries Xaphras could relax, could smile and enjoy life to the fullest, or so he hoped, for Xaphras lived in interesting times. Xaphras returned to Shadow Haunt at the head of a victorious procession, plans were made to rebuild, to reclaim, and to hunt any stragglers that might remain. But Xaphras had plans of his own, plans he could now take his time on.

MATURE CONTENT BEGINS

For Dana, she was in the best of moods as she woke, able to enjoy her husband as much as she wished, but as she tried to open her eyes, she noticed the world was dark, a blindfold.

"MMPHH." Dana protested as she realized she was nude and bound, helpless and gagged on their bed.

"Yes love, I did this." Xaphras hissed in her ear, his red eyes gleaming with love and arousal. "See love, I've always had a dominant personality, well at least since I came to Faerun and became a lord of undead, then emperor. As such when I feel like dominating something, I will. And before I touch, before I take you, you'll have to beg me, and when I feel like it I will take you." The Vampire smirked, but just leaving you there until you begged would be boring, as we both know how stubborn you can be."

"OIMGPH." Dana called out in muffled protest and indignation of the description, as such Xaphras swooped down like a classic Vampire in Earth's stories and nipped his wife, just enough to penetrate her skin and deposit the aphrodisiac toxin in his fangs into her bloodstream. For a long time Xaphras kept nipping his wife while she thrashed and begged, before Xaphras finally decided to take her. In a moment he was on her and in another he was inside her. Dana's muffled cries spurred on the Vampire, his thrusts powered by unholy strength and the force of love.

Moving together Dana ended up at the edge of her 3rd climax before Xaphras kissed her neck, his fangs sinking into her jugular vein. The venom sent Dana into what she called divine climaxes. Xaphras came at the same time as his wife, enjoying the sweet taste of her blood during her orgasm. The two made love for several hours before they fell asleep together, sure in their positions.

*Mature content ends*

*Pagebreak*

*Pagebreak*

*Pagebreak*

*Pagebreak*

*Pagebreak*

*Pagebreak*

_**Epilogue**_

_**1 week later **_

Xaphras finally turned his attention back to Earth, Nerull had finally granted him the ability to travel home, with 3 bags of holding full of supplies, Xaphras, Lilith and Dana walked through the portal, a sign in the distance proclaimed _"Welcome to Atlanta." _A moment later Xaphras and Lilith staggered as a vast power washed over them, the sheer amount of death occurring and had occurred staggered them due to the boost of power granted to the clerics of the Lichlord.

Xaphras walked forwards and stared in shock and awe at the street while his wife and daughter stared in awe at the city that was so much larger than Shadow Haunt. As Xaphras stared at the street he saw many people walking and crawling, some missing limbs, others with huge bite marks and gashes in various extremities, all looked dead and rotten.

"What in the hells is going on?" Xaphras asked quietly, his red eyes wide in shock then he spoke the saying that the Prophecy and Demon war had sparked off "oh… Hell's Bells and Death Knells."

END

*Pagebreak*

*Pagebreak*

A/N: FINALLY, Done and done, before any possible nitpickers review and talk about the various castles mentioned I'd like you to read the notes below on each one.

Notes on various castles and defensive points:

Golem Wall: The fortress was designed to look like Helm's Deep because of the way the mountain pass was arranged at the location of the portal and the fortress design was perfect for the location. Xaphras uses and likes this fortress because it has the ability to take what's coming and hold for as long as they can. This castle was not intended to stop the demons; Xaphras only wanted it there to hold them at bay and inflict as many casualties on the demons as possible.

Lands between Golem Wall and river defenses: Why is this mentioned if no fortresses are used here? Simply for the matter that these lands have no bottlenecks to stop the demons and Xaphras does not want to commit armies in this land against what would amount to a steamroller. This is all open meadows and small rivers; there is no viable location to hold in this region that could not be avoided by the Demons.

River defenses: Gates 1-3: Great gates that are designed to block the pass and be usable to defend against an enemy from either direction, gate 3 was not meant to hold as long as the others because the undead need time to get to the teleportation circles to pass the Deathland River. (The river is named such because it separates the blasted desert lands of the much of Shadow Haunt's territories from the fertile regions on the side the demons appeared on).

Killbox Castle: A simple castle, 2 gates, on each side and four walls. As its name, is meant to lure and trap the demons within and kill as many of them as possible before they break out.

Spiral Hill: 7 ramps, each at an angle to provide ranged assistance to lower ramps as they ring around the rosy… sorry mountain :P . the 5th ramp is rigged to blow because it'll cause great harm to the demons and buy time to brace the upper gates as needed or bring in reinforcements if needed.

Maze Castle: Deserves an honorable mention for its gallant yet unneeded participation. This castle unlike Killbox, is a maze, fighting in the maze and on the walkways above and try to lure the demons into as many dead ends or roundabouts as possible while killing them.

Well, that's all folks, see you in Dark Tides II: The Return on Darker Tides.


End file.
